Druagr
by xodreamkid
Summary: The 100 AU The 100 are in a post doctorate program meant to save the world but the zombie apocalypse hits suddenly. Original Main Character and multiple fandoms are used for characters. Please Review. Written like a Screenplay.
1. Episode 1, In Omnia Paratus

This episode starts with DR. PHIL COULSON addressing a room full of teachers who are sitting at a round table, there are many folders present and cork boards for the accepting folders to be placed. COULSON is the head of the table with seven other teachers there.

COULSON: Thank you all for coming here today. I have asked you all here to help me man a new post graduate program here at Cornell. We have been given this task by the United States government to assemble of group of student to help establish a plan for a post-apocalyptic world. This is a research based program, we are to have them make plans for structures, governments, crops, etc. Then we are to place them in a remote location and have them establish their plans, we'll use drones to watch them and to see how and if their plans can exist in a post-apocalyptic world. The government has asked us to create this program due to all of the increase in terrorist activity, and the doomsday clock being closer than ever to midnight, the government wants to begin studying how to continue a society when there is catastrophic loss. We have been tasked with selecting one hundred of the best students Cornell has ever seen, from all departments, from all majors, to come together and help establish a utopic society in what would be a dystopic world. Welcome to the In Omnia Paratus Program. Translated, Ready For Anything.

COULSON: Any Questions?

As COULSON says "Any Questions?" we see a large auditorium full of students showing that these are the picked students. The students are looking at COULSON with confused but eager faces. There is a hand raised. COULSON looks at it and it is evident in his face that this isn't a student he likes very well.

COULSON : Yes, Ms. -

The scene cuts to the round table room with DR. JARED L. BEAUREGARD placing a folder in the center of the table with the name FREYA OLEANDER, and her photo paper clipped to the front. FREYA OLEANDER is a beautiful girl with long dark curly brown hair, striking green eyes, and pale porcelain skin.

BERAUREGARD: MS. FREYA OLEANDER. She is one of the brightest and most dedicated student's Cornell has ever seen, she is twenty four years old and has obtained her Bachelor's degree in The Classics with a double minor in Medieval studies and Viking Studies. She then went on to receive her Master's degree in The Classics with a Minor in Medieval Studies. She is fluent in five languages having been born in Barcelona, Spain to a French father and a Spanish mother she grew up fluent in Catalan, Spanish, and French. Upon moving to California at the age of eleven she learned English and she learned Old Norse here at Cornell as a part of her Viking Studies minor. Her -

COULSON: Absolutely not.

BEAUREGARD: And why not? She has graduated with top honors for both of her degrees and is a current Ph. D. candidate.

COULSON: Because she isn't a good fit. Her low moral standings sets a bad example for the other students, this is a prestigious opportunity and I don't want to give other students the impression that if you sleep with your professor you too can be admitted into the most selective program that Cornell has ever offered. We need to pick deserving students who have _earned_ their accolades.

There is a nod from two other teachers DR. QUEEN NIA and DR. CHARLES PIKE. BEAUREGARD'S face is filled with rage!

BEAUREGARD: Excuse me? Are you implying that Ms. Oleander has not earned EVERY SINGLE one of her accolades? That she has not deserved every award she has received over the course of her studies, which I might add, DR. NIA, you nominated her for one yourself. If that is what your implying, you're ridiculous, she did not become the top of her class and receive all of her awards and praise by simply, as you put it, sleeping with her professor. -

ABIGAIL GRIFFIN: If I may interject here… I have to agree with BEAUREGARD, looking over her file and her credentials she is an obvious choice for the program. I think her personal relationship with BEAUREGARD is irrelevant considering she took only one study abroad course with him during her sophomore year of her undergraduate studies. So it is clear that he is not the reason for any of her accomplishments, I am shocked by your discriminatory feelings Tennyson. Shouldn't we place our personal feeling aside to ensure that we are picking the best students possible for this program?

Many of the faculty are nodding in agreement, Beauregard is glad he is not the only one sticking up for her.

COULSON: (Through gritted teeth) Fine. Let's take a vote. All those in favor of accepting MS. OLEANDER into the program, raise your hand.

We see BEAUREGARD raising his hand along with DR. ABIGAIL GRIFFIN, we also see DR. JACOPA SINCLAIR, DR. MARCUS KANE, and DR. MELINDA MAY raise their hands making the vote 5-3, she is accepted.

Back to the classroom where she is asking her question.

FREYA: What exactly is the point? I understand it is a research program but what is our research going to do considering this is just a hypothetical situation we are preparing for.

COULSON: (annoyed)The point is to find out what works and what doesn't. To write it all down. To plan for this hypothetical situation because one day it will be real. Our research will be used to set up a definitive plan which will be guarded and sealed until the time comes for its use, such as the Svalbard Global Seed Vault.

* * *

We cut to COULSON in his office with NIA speaking.

COULSON: This isn't hypothetical. We've finally finished the drug that will help to cleanse the world of the lower populations, the perfect population control. Thanks to my company as well as the funding from some of the top world leaders the drug has made it's way onto the market in more than fifty countries. Soon enough the world's population will be threatened no longer by the hopeless, the weak, or the sick.

NIA: What about all the other researchers, the scientist who helped create the drug, won't they become suspicious…most of them thought this was being made to combat future terroristic activity.

COULSON: We tell them nothing. They drug they were working on was meant to be airborne, like a gas, chemical warfare, thanks to some of the higher ups in the research team they took the gas and turned it into a solid form. It's being marketed as a new drug, similar to Marijuana but with affects similar to the harder drugs most junkies are after. The name on the streets is White Gold due to it's white and gold appearance.

NIA: Soon, population control will be a discussion of the past and the world's economic crisis will vanish.

They are sharing looks a smugness on their faces and he is placing his hand on her leg in a sensual way, we can see though on his desk is a photo of his family, his wife, looks nothing like professor NIA.

* * *

FREYA is leaving the seminar with her best friend FELICITY CLARKE GRIFFIN and her boyfriend FINN COLLINS. Also their friends JASPER JORDEN and MONTY GREEN. They are chatting about the class and what it is going to entail.

FINN: The way COULSON was describing the program it made it seem less hypothetical and more real.

FELICITY: Oh FINN stop being dramatic, your always looking for conspiracy theories.

MONTY: Well, FELICITY, he does always end up being right.

FREYA: Yeah but honestly if there was an impending doom to the world I highly doubt they would rely on literally just us 100 students to figure out the world. Also, we would have gotten more details I hope on how the world was in danger, chemical warfare, nuclear, famine….

JASPER: Buzzkill.

Everyone laughs. FINN'S gaze goes over to a girl, RAVEN REYES who is walking in front of them a ways talking to another student. FREYA notices his gaze as does FELICITY. FELICITY sees who he is looking at and looks down with a guilty look.

FREYA: I heard she's taking the break up well. She's keeping busy, she helped build one of the new buildings on campus.

FINN nods uncomfortably.

* * *

FREYA is walking to the dorm where the 100 students will be staying, she enters into the room and notices that it is co-ed room, there is a living room and kitchen and then to the left is the girls bedroom and bathroom, three beds or in the bedroom, the other side is identical but for boys. She begins to place her things in her room when she notices the next girl to come in, it is ANYA TRIKRU. FREYA runs to hug her

FREYA: ANYA!

* * *

Flashback to the selection committee. NIA is placing ANYA'S file down in the center of the table.

NIA: ANYA TRIKRU, she is twenty six years old and a doctoral candidate here at Cornell. She received her bachelor's here in Feminist, Gender, and Sexuality studies with a minor in inequality studies. She received her masters in sociology. Her research has not only gotten her attention from the school but also nationally. She has had her research published many times in many different academic journals.

SINCLAIR: I agree that someone with her type of experience and tenure is definitely a plus.

Her file gets put onto the yes board.

* * *

FREYA: ANYA! I'm so glad you're here!

ANYA: I've missed you so much, little one.

FREYA: Hey, I'm not a freshman anymore and you aren't my RA.

ANYA: You're right, I'm your room mate now. What do you think of this program they have us in?

FREYA: I don't know, I mean I think the research can do some good it's just the practical part of being put in the woods all 100 of us and being left to our own devices while the professors watch us via drones just gives me too much of a Lord of the flies vibe.

They hear someone else enter the dorm, they go out into the living room area and see BECK OLIVER, Freya's ex boyfriend from long ago. They both go and greet him. In walks BELLAMY BLAKE and JOHN MURPHY. They are looking at the other three with not so happy looks. ANYA is the first to notice those two and says,

ANYA: Looks like this is going to make for an interesting year. We have Cornell's top two jerk's and an ex-boyfriend, well not mine, but hey.

BELLAMY, smirks as he walks over and gives her a half hug and his eyes shift to FREYA who meets his gaze

BELLAMY: I really can't seem to get rid of you, huh?

FREYA: Apparently not, (Now looking at BECK and being sarcastic but she's pretty bad at it.) BECK, I thought I _had_ gotten rid of you.

She is smirking, He understands her sarcasm since they dated and he embraces her in a hug and says,

BECK: It's good to see you too.

MURPHY: Wait, you mean, you two used to date? Freya, you actually dated someone who wasn't old enough to be your dad?!

He snickers along with BELLAMY and FREYA rolls her eyes, suddenly they hear another voice, an unfamiliar one, it seems their last room mate snuck in while they were talking. She is NYSSA AL GHUL and she is in the kitchen with six shot glasses and a bottle of liquor.

NYSSA: On that note, shall we have a drink?

NYSSA is a beautiful tall brunette who is mixed Caucasian and Asian descent. Everyone is looking at her with confused looks because they don't know her, and they generally know everyone. NYSSA senses their confusion

NYSSA: My name's NYSSA, by the looks on all of your faces, you don't know who I am…..

ANYA: No, sorry, did you attend Cornell for your undergrad?

NYSSA: I did actually, well in theory anyway. I was in the same graduating class as you, but I studied abroad almost every semester, I was an Asian Studies major, So I've been almost everywhere in Asia studying their cultures, anyways, cheers?

She was pouring the shots while she was talking and now she grabs one and holds it up and the others follow in suit and they all say cheers before downing their shot.

* * *

FREYA is in class with BELLAMY, STAVO, ANYA, FELICITY, FINN, RAVEN, OCTAVIA, JASPER, and MONTY. They are all in DR. MARCUS KANE'S class.

KANE: Welcome, for those of you who don't know me, I'm DR. KANE, I am a professor with the college of Agriculture and Life Sciences. I know many of you here aren't affiliated with that particular college but we think that it is important to learn the essentials of every aspect of survival. In order to have the best post-apocalyptic society we need one that incorporates all areas of study. We need for all the areas to come together, figure out how to problem solve and come up with solution…..(He continues speaking in the background but the students are talking to each other.)

FREYA: Like, how did they come up with these groups?

ANYA: Right, I mean, RAVEN'S an engineer, OCTAVIA I think she did something with health, same as FELICITY. FINN is a government student. BELLAMY and you are degree twins. STAVO, government. MONTY, computer engineering. I mean JASPER'S the only agriculture student here.

FREYA: This whole program is throwing me for a loop I mean -

KANE: MS. OLEANDER, did you have a question?

FREYA is thrown off because she didn't realize he could here them whispering. BELLAMY and his friend STAVO are smirking her way

FREYA: Oh, uh, I was just wondering how my degree would be useful to helping someone with an agriculture degree, I mean, I guess I'm just unsure how this whole program is supposed to work still.

KANE: Tell me something. As a, classics major, right? Yeah, so, have you ever learned of civilization who have had wars over food, had contributors to science persecuted or even had shortages in food that could have been avoided.

FREYA: Well, yeah.

KANE: Can you name some, just any you can think of off the top of your head.

FREYA: I mean, Rome went to wars over grain shortages, their leaders in and out of power over it. They razed Corinth so they couldn't plant on their land again. The entire British empire was made on the consumption of goods trade from other nations, especially food.

KANE: Exactly. JASPER, as our representative from the college, would you have known about any of that?

JASPER: Definitely not. But, why, would I need to? Especially in a post-apocalyptic world, when would that be information be necessary? I mean, is Tribeck going to be there hosting Jeopardy tournaments on the regular?

FREYA: Funny.

KANE: No, I see why he'd think that. I mean in a post-apocalyptic world, do you think their will be just one society? There is going to be many small bands of societies that are going to have to work together, much like today. What Freya and her knowledge could bring is that she knows what's happened before, she might know how to avoid a war with another society, she might be able to use her knowledge to begin trade with other communities. It's all relevant. Every single major plays a factor in every field, that's what you are to determine here, that's what you guys need to do, figure out how to make your major useful. Homework, I want those of you with similar majors to work together come up with some ideas as to how your major relates to what we'll study here in my class. Be ready to discuss these ideas with next class. That's all.

* * *

We see BEAUREGARD in his office, he is looking slightly overwhelmed and FREYA enters the room unnoticed by him, she is sitting across from him and after a few moments she makes a noise causing him to notice her, she is smirking and he smiles at her.

BEAUREGARD: Don't worry, I fed the cat this morning.

FREYA: Lynx, his name is Lynx….What are you doing on campus so late?

BEAUREGARD: (annoyed) COULSON wants us to hit the ground running so I've been doing research for Monday's classes, I'm really not sure where to start, I'm not sure exactly what he wants. But we have a staff meeting tomorrow, maybe I'll get some clarity then.

FREYA: (sensed his annoyance) Why do you let COULSON get under your skin so bad? We all know he's a dick, but he can't be _that_ horrible….

BEAUREGARD immediately stops packing up his things and looks her dead in the eyes.

BEAUREGARD: Seriously?! He tried to bar you from the program just because you're my girlfriend, he's a horrible self-entitled man.

This information is news to FREYA, she hadn't been aware of this prior to this conversation but she is no stranger to hearing backlash about their relationship

FREYA: Wait? What? If he didn't want me in the program and he is the director, how am I here?

BEAUREGARD: I presented your file anyways….

FREYA is giving him a look of disapproval and he knew she would

BEAUREGARD: What?! Don't give me that look. It wasn't fair, this program is going to do so good and you're needed to make sure it does good, it wasn't fair that he didn't want you in it because your 'morally reprehensible'-

FREYA: Excuse me?!

BEAUREGARD: What, no, I didn't say you were, he did. He said he didn't want the other students to think that if they slept with their professors they could succeed too.

FREYA: Oh is that all I did. Yeah, Whatever. I don't care what he thinks of me, but I do care that you proved his point.

BEAUREGARD: How did I do that?

FREYA: You brought my file, I don't think you did it because I'm just a good student because in reality you don't really know, I've only taken one of your classes over five years ago because we agreed that if we were going to date you couldn't be my professor. You took my file to the selection committee because I was your girlfriend. You proved his point, that I only got into this program not because of my accomplishments in the classroom but because of you.

BEAUREGARD: You may not have been my student but I know how amazing you are and you deserved a spot. He was never going to acknowledge your accomplishments because of me, I choose to make sure I showed everyone else how amazing you were so they would override his bias.

FREYA: But that wasn't your choice to make. You can't make choices like that for me.

It is evident she is upset and BEAUREGARD is sympathetic to it. FREYA gets up to leave and he grabs her arm to stop her.

BEAUREGARD: Where are you going?

FREYA: I just need some air. I need some time to think.

He let's her leave, he watches her as she leaves.

* * *

We see FREYA turning the corner from BEAUREGARD'S hallway and down another, she comes up to an office door and she takes a deep breath in before knocking on the door…We hear a 'come in' and she opens the door, she sits down and then stands up, and then sits back down. As she was coming in DR. NIA was leaving, fixing her hair and DR. COULSON was fixing his shirt as he takes a seat behind his desk to talk to Freya.

COULSON: What can I help you with MS. OLEANDER?

FREYA is a bit frazzled she is not sure what to say she just knows she has to say something.

FREYA: I want out of the program.

COULSON sits up in his chair and is annoyed but calmly replies to her.

COULSON: Why is that?

FREYA: Because I know you think I didn't earn my spot, so if you think I don't deserve to be here then I don't want to be here.

COULSON: Well I was out voted, it doesn't matter what I think at this point, this is government mandated program, the funding provided for the program is for the students names we have already sent in so it isn't as easy as just declining, not now. You received your acceptance letter did you not?

FREYA: Yes but that was before -

COULSON: Then you know, you're locked in, now is that all? It is late and I don't think you should be visiting at these hours…It doesn't look right.

FREYA now annoyed by his words she can feel her blood beginning to boil.

FREYA: What have I done that is so "morally reprehensible" and makes you believe that I am such a horrible human being?

COULSON: (sarcastically chuckles) Well for one, your sense of entitlement is a bit of a turn off. If you haven't noticed your one in one hundred students in the program, you're not the most accomplished here, there are plenty of students who would have loved to have a spot in this program that didn't get one because they aren't sleeping with their professors, then you want to come in here and try to give up your spot, knowing it can't be filled now, because you realize that you don't deserve it?

FREYA: (sarcastically) Tell me how you really feel.

COULSON: It's true, I don't like you. I don't think you're a good fit to represent Cornell in this program, you think it's cute, to be dating your professor, a man old enough to be your father. What you don't understand is that you are ruining this mans careers and credibility that he has been working so hard to obtain throughout his life, he has been working on this career since before you were even born. So I do have a problem with you being here and working so closely with him because it is just highlighting your lack of class and morals. It is taking away the intended focus of the program and opening it up to scandal.

FREYA is furious at what she is hearing but she is smiling.

FREYA: I can appreciate your honesty but there are a few issues with your argument. I never "slept" with my professor as you put it, not that my sex life is any of your business. Also, last I checked like you said he is old enough to be my father, which I would assume makes him a pretty responsible guy, so why aren't you holding him just as accountable for our relationship, It's not like I'm holding a gun to his head or anything. I only took one of his classes anyways so I dare say my entire academic success isn't thanks to him, I graduated with top honors and top of my class so I daresay I built a name for myself, like you said I am one in one hundred students in this program I highly doubt I alone could draw scandal to it. I mean the director having an affair with one of his faculty? Now _that_ could draw scandal.

COULSON: Excuse me?

FREYA: Look we all know your on your third wife, and if the rumors are true you're already looking for a fourth wife in DR. NIA….Aren't you her boss?

On that note she stands up and goes to leave before she does she turns and smiles at him saying,

FREYA: See you in class on Monday.

When she leaves she sees BEAUREGARD sitting on a bench outside the office she tries to ignore him there and she continues to walk away from him. He follows behind her and says

BEAUREGARD: I knew you were going to come here, you can never let things go.

FREYA stops and whips around facing him, she is angry.

FREYA: Are you kidding me?! This isn't what I signed up for. I'm with you because I fell in love with you not because I wanted to be labelled a whore or whatever he thinks. I know I've heard it all before but it has been five years, FIVE YEARS and still nothing is different. I'm tired of the double standard. I'm tired of being told that I am ruining your career. What about my career? What because I'm a young woman I should have known better than to do something like this? Last time I checked we were both consenting adults.

BEAUREGARD: You don't think I get scrutiny too? Do you know how many students have come to my office hours asking if there is anything they can do to bring their grade up like it's some weird porno they've seen on the internet. Shit, BROOKE literally just tried that earlier today and classes haven't even started yet.

FREYA: BROOKE as is BELL'S girlfriend BROOKE MADDOX?...Never mind. I get it but it is just frustrating and now that we are working so closely I feel like it is only going to get worse.

BEAUREGARD: Then maybe we should take a break for a while.

FREYA was looking down but upon hearing this her head shoots up and she is looking at him shocked, she was not expecting him to say that.

BEAUREGARD: I mean what do you want to do? You're unhappy with all this! I don't like arguing with you, I love you! It's not like I'm going to start seeing anyone else and it's not like we aren't going to see each other. Just for a while, let's focus on our work…Don't worry, I'll still take care of Lynx.

He obviously through in that last bit to try and bring out a smile from her, it didn't work. She looks down because she is about to cry but doesn't want him to see.

FREYA: Okay, fine. Whatever. I really have to go now. See you in class Monday.

She turns and begins to walk away and she wipes her eyes as she goes.

BEAUREGARD: FREYA, come on. Stop! We don't have to do this! I was just trying to help.

It's too late she is gone and out of sight. He is left standing their with his hands on his head looking frustrated and confused.

* * *

FREYA enters her dorm room to see a lot of people in the living room, she sees BELLAMY with his girlfriend BROOKE in the kitchen along with MURPHY, STAVO, NATE MILLER, OCTAVIA, and EMMA DUVAL. She looks into the living room and she sees ANYA with FELICITY, FINN, MONTY, JASPER, and BECK. FREYA quickly wipes her eyes so no one can see she is crying, BELLAMY watches her walk over to her friends and he notices her wipe her eyes before plastering a fake smile on her face and accepting a drink. He was watching too closely because BROOKE is looking at him like she is waiting for him to respond.

BROOKE: BELLAMY, did you hear me?

BELLAMY: No, sorry, what?

BROOKE: I said, what time are we leaving to go to the bar?

BELLAMY: Oh, um, I think HARPER said it's reserved the whole dorm starting at 10pm. So I guess around then. Shall we just pre-game until?

OCTAVIA: Yes please!

BELLAMY: Slow down little sis, just because your twenty one now doesn't mean I want to watch my sister get wasted.

OCTAVIA: I'm twenty one now, it means I don't need you to monitor my alcohol.

She smirks at him before pouring herself another drink and going to sit in the living room with everyone else. Speaking of….we see FELICITY snuggling with FINN on the couch.

FELICITY: FREYA, how's BEAU?

FREYA: Fine. I don't really want to talk about him tonight though, tonight I just want to spend time with my best friends.

FINN: Cheers to that!

The rest of the people in the room come into the living room, this includes EMMA, STAVO, MILLER, BROOKE and BELLAMY. They are gathering around.

EMMA: Time for a game of truth.

FREYA stands up and leaves the couch for a moment.

FREYA: If we're going to play that juvenile game, I'm going to need another drink first. Anyone else need another?

She looks around, no one does.

JASPER: No, because we're all drinking like normal people, take it easy FREYA.

She just turns and goes to get another drink.

EMMA: Remember, if you don't want to answer the question you have to take a drink. Everyone got it?

She leaves and comes back with a drink. She sits back on the couch. She is sitting next to ANYA on one side and BELLAMY is on the other, BROOKE sits on the ground in front of him with EMMA sitting to her right. Everyone has a drink they're pre-gaming.

JASPER: I'll go first.

JASPER is looking around the circle and thinking. He settles on OCTAVIA.

JASPER: OCTAVIA. Are you single? And if so, do I have a chance?

JASPER and MONTY high five. BELLAMY casts a looks at JASPER. OCTAVIA is flattered.

LAERTES: JASPER.

JASPER: What?!

OCTAVIA: I am and you don't…My turn, ANYA. Out of everyone in the room, who are you most attracted to and why?

ANYA: Oh god, I got to go with BELLAMY unfortunately. He's got a little Asian in him and he looks pretty good with his shirt off.

OCTAVIA: Eww.

BELLAMY is smirking at ANYA she just scowls back.

ANYA: I still hate you. Anyways, MURPHY. Same question.

MURPHY: I'll go with OCTAVIA, don't kill me, BELLAMY.

BELLAMY sends a look at a blushing and smiling OCTAVIA. She sees BELLAMY giving her a look

OCTAVIA: What, I can't help it if people think I'm pretty.

Everyone is laughing except BELLAMY.

MURPHY: …Okay, BECK. What really happened between you and FREYA?

BECK doesn't even think about this one for a more than a second.

BECK: Yeah, I'm not touching that one.

He takes a big swig of her drink.

MURPHY: Oh come on.

FREYA smirks. MURPHY is disappointed. BECK just moves on.

BECK: BELLAMY. Screw, Marry, Kill. FELICITY, ANYA, and FREYA.

BROOKE and EMMA laugh. BROOKE looks up to BELLAMY who is looking down at his drink. BROOKE takes it from him.

BROOKE: I want to hear this one.

FELICITY: Right, he hates us all so much.

All eyes on BELLAMY.

BELLAMY: It's true, this is a tough one, because I can only kill one of you. Sorry FELICITY but I'm going to kill you, FINN might kill me if I say anything else anyways. Also, you talk, A LOT, I don't think I could listen to that in bed or for the rest of my life.

FELICITY: Fair enough, I'll take it as a compliment.

She smiles and drinks her drink.

BELLAMY: Oh god, now it's between the terror twins.

They are both sitting next to him smirking his way.

BELLAMY: Fine, I guess I'd screw ANYA, we'd probably have a good time and I'd marry FREYA, I figure we'd have some pretty good hate sex all the time after annoying each other.

ANYA: I think he just said he'd like to have hate sex with you.

FREYA: He'd only marry me because then he could divorce me, and I'm okay with that. Cheers.

BELLAMY agrees with that and they bump cups. EMMA is looking at her phone and she looks up to everyone

EMMA: Shuttles here! Let's get to the bar! Come on guys.

* * *

Everyone is at the club and they are drinking and dancing, we see JASPER and MONTY joking and laughing and FINN is coming up behind them, we see FREYA taking shots with FELICITY and ANYA They just finished taking a shot.

FREYA: Another one please.

The bartender goes to make them one.

ANYA: You got to slow down, What's up with you tonight? Generally it's you who can't keep up with me.

FREYA: I just have a lot on my mind and I'd really like for my mind to just turn off, for once.

ANYA: Well, if it doesn't you can always unload it on me.

They have their shots in front of them. ANYA smiles at FREYA and she smiles back, and they take their shots.

FREYA: Thanks, but, this too shall pass. Let's go dance.

They leave the bar to go do that. Down further at the bar we see STAVO sitting there with a drink and he is watching BELLAMY and BROOKE kiss as they are dancing on the dance floor. He is watching them a little too close. EMMA comes and sits beside him. She orders a drink and that's when he notices she is there. She is looking at him with a smile, he just shakes his head.

STAVO: Say it, I'm pathetic.

EMMA: I wasn't going to say that.

They are silent for a few moments.

EMMA: Why don't you guys just tell BELLAMY what's been going on between you and BROOKE?

STAVO: Because I'd like to stay alive and not lose my best friend.

EMMA: You don't think you'll lose him when he finds out anyways?

He looks at her and then just takes a big sip of his drink.

EMMA: Look, BROOKE is my best friend, but, she's not the girlfriend type, not right now anyway, she enjoys the attention too much, from everyone. Don't let her suck you in.

STAVO: Too late.

EMMA'S drink arrives, she picks it up and is about to leave to go to the dancefloor.

EMMA: Well, don't say I didn't warn you.

Next we see a boy named PASCAL walking over to a girl dancing on the dancefloor, HARPER. He grabs her and says,

PASCAL: Hey, HARPER, I got it. I got us some Wild Fire.

She stops dancing and looks happy at him

HARPER: Shhh. Not so loud, let's go over here!

She pulls him over to the men's restroom and they go in and make sure no one is there. PASCAL pulls out the drug from his pocket and it looks a lot like weed but it is white. He begins to roll it up into a joint.

PASCAL: Are you sure this stuff is cool?

HARPER: Totally, this is the newest stuff out there, the effects are supposed to be awesome without any hangover or withdrawal feeling in the morning

They light it up and begin smoking it. Suddenly they hear the door to the bathroom creak open and they scramble to put the joint behind their back and waft the smoke away, to their surprise is it FREYA.

FREYA: What are you guys doing in here?

HARPER: Nothing.

PASCAL: Hooking up.

HARPER: What are you doing in here, it's the men's restroom…

FREYA: The line for the woman's restroom is too long. Anyways, my twin brother is a drug addict, so I'm not buying it, what are you guys smoking?

HARPER pulls out the joint and shows her.

HARPER: Wild Fire.

FREYA: Never Heard of it, which is surprising because my brother has literally done everything.

HARPER: Wanna hit?

This question makes her uncomfortable and she begins to pick at her skin, after a few moments she answers and says

FREYA: You know what, the kind of day I've had, yeah….I do.

She is about to take the joint from HARPER when suddenly OCTAVIA comes in and sees what is going on and grabs FREYA by the arm.

OCTAVIA: What the hell? Are you guys smoking a joint? FREYA, No, not happening, come on.

She is pulling her out of the bathroom. On the way out HARPER can be heard saying "your lose loser!" After they get out of the bathroom OCTAVIA turns to FREYA and angrily says,

OCTAVIA: Did you really smoke that thing?! What were you thinking? You're so much better than that….

FREYA: You don't even know me! How do you know who I am and what I'm better than. I could be a terrible person, a murderer. I mean haven't you heard, I'm morally reprehensible, I mind as well add junkie and alcoholic to my resume.

OCTAVIA can tell she is wasted. She's pretty drunk too but she isn't having it. Suddenly BELLAMY comes up looking concerned for his sister.

BELLAMY: O, what's going on?

BELLAMY is looking at FREYA and OCTAVIA, FREYA is crying angrily and OCTAVIA is looking at her like a pissed off mom. Laertes looks confused.

OCTAVIA: FREYA was smoking a joint in the bathroom, oh and if you haven't noticed she's wasted, more than me or you.

FREYA: Wrong. Well, yeah I am wasted, but I didn't smoke anything, you stopped me before I could!

BELLAMY is angry and confused he doesn't really know what to do.

BELLAMY: What the hell FREY! Come on you two, I'm taking you both home.

FREYA: (crosses her arms) Like hell you are! I don't want to go home yet. Why do you care anyways, you hate me!

BELLAMY doesn't care what she is saying and he just picks her up and carries her outside of the bar with OCTAVIA right behind, FREYA is cry yelling the whole time. He sits her down on a bench outside, OCTAVIA sits down next to her.

BELLAMY: Okay, I'm going to go inside and pay our tabs and call us an uber, O, just sit here with her. I'll be right back.

OCTAVIA nods and he head back inside, they are both sitting in silence with their arms crossed for a while until FREYA sighs and unfolds her arms.

FREYA: I'm sorry. I've just had a shitty day, I know that's no excuse, you really did save my ass back there. But I mean you really don't know me, so why? Why do you care so much?

OCTAVIA: I don't know, I guess I kind of look up to you.

This shocks FREYA.

OCTAVIA: I know I don't know you all that well but being that you and BELLAMY have known each other for your entire college careers and being that you both study the same thing and you guys have this heated rivalry going on, your kind of the only person he talks about so I feel like I know you.

FREYA: Well I'm surprised you don't hate me then if you've been getting to know me through BELLAMY.

OCTAVIA: (laughs) are you kidding? You do such a good job at annoying him sometimes, I'm jealous, that's supposed to be my job.

They share a laugh when suddenly FREYA hears a noise down the alleyway she turns to look at it.

FREYA: What's that?

She starts to stand up and turn that way but before she can investigate BELLAMY is back outside and the Uber pulls up, he turns to FREYA,

BELLAMY: (he's smirking) Alright, do I have to put you in the car too?

FREYA: (gives him a death glare) No, I think I'll manage.

The three of them get in the car, as they pull away FREYA looks behind them out the rear view window to see the alleyway but she can't see anything. But the audience goes to the alleyway and sees a person eating another person a homeless person, their eyes are glossed over and they are eating the other person's intestines.

* * *

The scene opens with BELLAMY helping a stumbling FREYA and a stumbling OCTAVIA come into the dorms,

BELLAMY: Okay, okay, we're going in my room, come on.

FREYA: I need to puke.

BELLAMY: Well you're going to need to hold it in a little longer princess, we're almost there.

Once they reach the room Freya heads for the boys bathroom

OCTAVIA: If I hear her puke I'm going to puke, I'm getting us some water.

OCTAVIA heads to the kitchen to get them all water while BELLAMY heads to the bathroom behind FREYA. He sighs a big sigh and then pulls back her hair reluctantly while she pukes. In between pukes FREYA asks him

FREYA: Why are you being so nice to me?

BELLAMY: Why did you drink so much? As long as I've known you, I've never seen you at a single party, or even drinking a drink.

FREYA: You weren't looking hard enough. I had plenty of drinks, in my room, alone.

BELLAMY: Still doesn't answer my question, why tonight? You looked like you just wanted to get wrecked.

FREYA is finished puking. She sits against the bathtub

FREYA: BEAU and I are taking a break.

BELLAMY: I didn't see that coming.

FREYA: Yeah me neither. I found out COULSON thinks I'm a slut with daddy issues, and didn't even want me in this program, so, the only reason I'm here is because of my boyfriend.

BELLAMY: Screw COULSON, we may not be friends or anything but we pretty much have identical degrees, so I know your accomplishments and I know their legit, so does everyone else. Who cares if he had to force them down COULSON'S throat, you still accomplished everything on your own and if I deserve to be here, so do you.

At that moment OCTAVIA comes in with waters and asks

OCTAVIA: You done?

FREYA: I think so.

OCTAVIA: Good. I hate puke.

FREYA: Don't you study medicine?

OCTAVIA: Yeah, so?

They all share a little laugh

* * *

FREYA is sitting on the edge of BELLAMY bed, she is taking her dress off. OCTAVIA is already asleep in BELLAMY'S bed. BELLAMY is at his drawers. He is talking with his back turned to FREYA.

BELLAMY: I have a shirt here you can wear.

He turns around to give it to her and she is in the middle of taking her dress off. Damn she has a good body. He looks for a second too long before turning.

BELLAMY: Uh, you could have warned me.

He is extending the shirt to her with his back turned still. She chuckles and takes the shirt from him and puts it on.

FREYA: You can turn around now.

He does. She is sitting there wearing his shirt as a nightgown, it's hot.

FREYA: Why do I have to stay in here tonight?

BELLAMY: Because, NYSSA is sleeping. You don't need to wake her up being all drunk. Plus, OCTAVIA said so, trust me, you don't know her very well yet, but she always gets her way.

FREYA chuckles. BELLAMY turns from her and he is taking his shirt and pants off, he is stripping down to his boxers. FREYA puts her hands up covering her eyes.

FREYA: Who could have warned who now?

BELLAMY chuckles, he turns around facing her.

BELLAMY: I sleep in my boxers so get used to the view, princess.

FREYA uncovers her eyes. He looks good but she's just drunk, she turns and crawls up into the bed and under the covers, he follows her. She lays facing OCTAVIA. BELLAMY lays on his back. It is awkward silence at first. Then FREYA turns over and faces BELLAMY and laughs.

FREYA: Remember the time, what was it, Freshman year?

BELLAMY: Oh god.

FREYA: You had a horrible room mate.

BELLAMY : I knew you were thinking of this story. Yeah, Matt was a douche.

FREYA: What was the bet, anyways?

BELLAMY: It was on the football game, he thought one team would win so I bet him the other would. Whoever lost had to run up and down the hallway nude.

FREYA: And he locked you out of the room. Naked.

BELLAMY smiles and FREYA laughs.

FREYA: I have never seen you look more terrified.

BELLAMY: I was eighteen, scrawny, pimply, you name it. I needed a tan desperately too.

FREYA: Oh I know.

He turns to face her and he looks at her accusatively.

BELLAMY: Oh, you know? What, were you looking at my ass?

FREYA smiles.

FREYA: I was. I mean I lived right across the hall from you and Imogene and I always left our door open. You were standing right in front of us pounding on your door. I couldn't help it.

BELLAMY: Uh-huh. You couldn't help it huh?

FREYA: You had a nice little butt.

FREYA laughs some more. BELLAMY puts his hand on her mouth and smirks at her.

BELLAMY: Shut up.

FREYA: Make me.

BELLAMY looks at her smirk curiously. He puts his arm around her and pulls her into him. He kisses her. She kisses him back. They are kissing for a few seconds, it is turning into a full make out, her hand is in his hair, he is holding her close. They hear OCTAVIA shift next to them, this brings them back to reality. They break apart. They avoid each others eyes. FREYA turns away from him and closes her eyes. BELLAMY does the same, turning away from her too and closing his eyes, falling asleep.


	2. Episode 2, The Blake Siblings

FREYA wakes up in the morning sandwiched between OCTAVIA and BELLAMY, FREYA'S head was on BELLAMY'S chest and she is mortified. She turns and sees that OCTAVIA is on the other side of her, she looks confused. She wiggles her way out of the bed and grabs her dress and leaves the room. She heads to her own room, she looks down at her pajamas and realizes she is wearing BELLAMY'S pajamas. She rolls her eyes and rubs her head as she enters her room, she notices that NYSSA'S bed is empty already, she sees that ANYA is still sleeping she tries to get back in her own bed without waking ANYA but as soon as she gets in her bed ANYA pops over and sits on the foot of her bed, she has a lazy smirk on her face

ANYA: Soooo, who's bed did you sleep in last night?

ANYA'S smirk made FREYA roll her eyes

FREYA: shhh, be quiet, it's not funny.

ANYA: Are you wearing his clothes? I thought hell would freeze over before you two would hook up.

FREYA: It's not like that, OCTAVIA was in the bed too.

ANYA: Oh so like a threesome?! Wow

ANYA is saying this all with sarcasm and laughter FREYA laughs too

FREYA: Gross. I was way too drunk.

ANYA: I know. Anyways, you can't go back to sleep we have to get to class.

FREYA groans but gets and up begins getting ready with ANYA for class.

* * *

We are in a classroom when this scene opens and FREYA is sitting in between FINN and ANYA. NYSSA is there as well along with some other students. It is DR. NIA'S class. They are having a discussion at the time when suddenly BELLAMY comes into the classroom breathless. He sits down behind FREYA and whispers to FREYA...

BELLAMY: You should've woke me up before you left.

Without turning around she responds,

FREYA: I have no idea what you're talking about.

BELLAMY just sits back with a look, and ANYA has a smirk on her face.

NIA: Thank you for joining us MR. BLAKE

* * *

The scene cuts to the selection committee, this is a flashback to when they were selecting students. The same time NIA is saying MR. BLAKE in the class she is saying in the meeting

NIA: MR. BLAKE, BEALLMY BLAKE

She places his file in the middle of the table, his picture paper clipped to the front.

NIA: He is twenty-four years old, and received his Bachelor's here at Cornell in The Classics with a double minor in Linguistics and Medieval Studies. He also received his Masters in The Classics with a Minor in Linguistics. He received top honors at graduation for both of these degrees and it also worth mentioning that he came to Cornell on a full academic scholarship.

BEAUREGARD: BELLAMY IS the program. He is a great choice for his determination and his perseverance, it's something that can't be taught. For those of you who don't know, BELLAMY is half Filipino half Caucasian, he never knew his father, and he and his younger sister grew up separated in foster care after their mother died of a drug overdose when BELLAMY was only 7 years old. He has worked hard throughout his entire life to get where he is, having beaten all the odds, he certainly deserves a spot in this prestigious program and will certainly benefit the research more than any other student.

COULSON: I agree, no need to discuss him any further I think. Accepted.

BELLAMY'S file is pinned on the board next to FREYA & ANYA'S files.

* * *

We cut back to the classroom and NIA speaking to BELLAMY

NIA: MR. BLAKE, what does the end of the world mean to you?

BELLAMY: Uhhh, I don't know, I guess nuclear fallout.

ANYA: An Asteroid?

NYSSA: Disease, Famine.

FINN: Zombie apocalypse?

Everyone laughs a bit. NIA herself cracks a….suspicious smile.

NIA: Don't laugh you never know what will cause society to collapse.

FREYA: But really? Zombies? Brain eating zombies? The dead aren't just going to start popping up out of their graves and begin eating people.

NIA: Good point, but you all have to keep in mind that we need to be prepared for any and everything. Laws need to be different depending on the type of collapse the world faces, we have to be prepared for everything.

They all continue their discussion on the end of the world as the scene ends.

* * *

COULSON is sitting in his office and he is just getting off the phone with someone when NIA enters his office and takes a seat. He looks to her he has a concerned face.

NIA: What is it? WILD FIRE not selling as well as you hoped?

COULSON: No, that's not it, I just got off the phone with one of the board members of my company, he said he spoke with some of the international leaders in Russia and in Egypt. That the drug is making people sick.

NIA: Well that's fine, right? Maybe they have to get sick first and then die?

COULSON shakes his head.

COULSON: No, the drug was designed to kill within twelve of hours of use, so it appears that the person just died from an overdose. It floods their system. If they're getting sick, they can recover. Also, it means that healthcare costs will increase. This isn't good.

NIA: Give it time. Let's wait check with DR. GRIFFIN and see if any sick people have come into the hospital.

COULSON: Good idea. I'll ask her at the staff meeting this afternoon.

* * *

The Scene opens with BROOKE, EMMA, MILLER, MURPHY, and STAVO sitting down at an outside table for lunch, BELLAMY comes up and joins them and he gives BROOKE a kiss on the lips as he sits down.

BROOKE: Hey babe, how was class?

BELLAMY: Fine. You know just talking about the hypothetical end of the world. NIA gave us an assignment to research other civilizations and their early laws and orders from their start. This is all just pretty weird to me still.

MILLER: Yeah and that government contract they had us sign when we accepted our spot in the program, before they even told us what we'd been doing. It's all just pretty odd.

MURPHY: It included a non-disclosure which just seems dumb, I mean this is all just research, and it is supposed to benefit people one day right? So why aren't we allowed to speak about it?

EMMA: Who knows. Whatever, this is literally going to set up all up for any job we want though. Great resume booster.

BROOKE: As if you need it. Your dad works at a top secret government laboratory anyways, you'd be able to do whatever you want without this.

EMMA: Yeah, well, it's nice to not live on my dad's name, it's nice to try and make one myself.

While the girls were talking the guys noticed FREYA, ANYA, FINN, FELICITY-CLARKE, JASPER, and MONTY sit down at a nearby table with their lunch.

MURPHY: I really didn't miss seeing that group around campus. Takes me back to our undergrad days when ANYA was our RA and she always had her little protégé FREYA following her around everywhere.

MILLER: Yeah but pre-gaming with them wasn't that bad.

MURPHY: That's because we were all wasted.

MILLER notices FINN and FELICITY-CLARKE, who were snuggling and kissing at their table.

MILLER: I could've sworn FELICITY was into chicks, never seen her with a dude.

STAVO: I always thought FELICITY and FREYA would get together.

MURPHY: Speaking of FREYA…

BELLAMY gives him a glare, I mean he does share a room with him so he knows he saw her in his bed. MURPHY takes the hint

MURPHY: She was beyond wasted last night. Never thought I'd see that.

BELLAMY: Her and BEAUREGARD are on a break, that's why.

EMMA: Oh, really?

She is smirking at BROOKE.

MILLER: I wouldn't get any ideas, they've been together for like 5 years, they'll probably get back together by tomorrow.

They see FELICITY-CLARKE get up and leave the table and FINN leaves with her.

MURPHY: I know his name is FINN and he certainly looks familiar but I can't figure out from where….

BELLAMY: That's RAVEN'S ex-boyfriend.

MURPHY: Oh yeah. Damn they were dating since they were in high school.

BROOKE: Yeah, apparently like six months ago, he cheated and left her for FELICITY, they were working on some social issue's documentary together. I heard RAVEN is pretty heartbroken, I mean I would be too If I got left for someone who looks like FELICITY. Ugh.

She makes a face.

RAVEN: Why don't you just ask her yourself.

RAVEN showed up at their table unexpectedly, she was standing there and BROOKE looked terrified. RAVEN has RBF face. Also, she has a tough persona and doesn't like being talked about.

RAVEN: I'm fine, thanks for asking….MURPHY, DR. PIKE was looking for you earlier, something about you intentionally falling asleep in class? Just passing the message, watch out if you see him.

She walks away from the table. BELLAMY looks at his friend who has a smirk on his face

BELLAMY: Why do you always want to be the douchebag.

MURPHY: I show up to the engineering classes, I don't need to be with these other teachers, PIKE, what does he know about engineering? He's from the Human Ecology department. I'm not learning about this other crap. Isn't that the point of getting 100 students from all different fields? So we have experts on everything.

STAVO: He makes a good point.

OCTAVIA is walking by at that moment, she has her lunch in her hands and she is eating it on the go. BELLAMY looks to her and stops her for a moment

BELLAMY: O, sit...have lunch with us.

OCTAVIA: Sorry, can't, I have to get to class, I have class with DR. GRIFFIN in twenty minutes. We're having a class at the campus clinic. It's like they think because I've studied global health and biology that I can be a doctor.

BELLAMY: You binged watch all of Grey's Anatomy in like four days.

OCTAVIA: Yeah but for the drama, not for the medical stuff. I got to go. See you guys later

Everyone waves bye to her once she is far enough away JASPER from the table two away yells over.

JASPER: BELLAMY, your sister, smoking hot. Put in a good word for me?

He is smirking. BELLAMY smirks back

BELLAMY: You wish.

* * *

Flashback to the selection committee. OCTAVIA'S file is slammed down on the center of the round table with her picture shining.

ABBY GRIFFIN: Since we've just mentioned BELLAMY BLAKE what better time to bring up his younger sister, OCTAVIA BLAKE. She is the youngest up for consideration, being only twenty-one years old and having just completed her bachelor's degree here at Cornell where she double majored in Biology and Society and Global and Public Health. She's already been accepted into a master's program here at Cornell. Just like BELLAMY she came here on a full academic scholarship, and graduated with top honors. Yes, she is less experienced than the rest of the candidates but she is resilient, she can still bring so much to the table. She is incredibly adaptable, receptive, and bright.

PIKE: DR. GRIFFIN, Do you really think she would be able to keep up with the rest of the students? All of the other students up for consideration have either completed a masters already or are well into their graduate degrees, she hasn't even started hers yet.

ABBY GRIFFIN: CHARLES, I would not be mentioning her if I did not think she was capable of keeping up with the other students. Her story is the same as BELLAMY'S, all the attributes found in him can be found in her. What makes her different is that she made a promise to reunite with her brother, even after he was accepted into one of the most prestigious universities, she worked harder than ever to get here so that she could be with her family. These are qualities that would be needed if this really were the end of times.

KANE: I think that if ABBY thinks MS. BLAKE is capable than we should trust her judgement.

After a few moments and a few reluctant teachers they all come to a consensus to allow her into the program and DR. GRIFFIN places her file on the board next to BELLAMY.

* * *

OCTAVIA arrives at her classroom, others that are there include, FELICITY-CLARKE, PASCAL (Who looks a bit under the weather), MBEGE, and ZAYDAY. DR. GRIFFIN comes in and greets them.

ABBY GRIFFIN: Welcome. Now I know not all of you here are medical students or studied medicine but all of you have in soft aspect studied health or diseases or the human anatomy and it's resilience, all of these things will be useful when researching how to ensure health and safety to survivors of a post-apocalyptic world and will certainly come in handy when faced with the practical aspect of this research.

The class discusses modern medicines, plants, herbal remedies, when suddenly a nurse comes into the classroom and everyone turns their attention to her.

NURSE: So sorry for the interruption DR. GRIFFIN but we have a student here with peculiar symptoms and we'd like you to take a look at her.

ABBY GRIFFIN: Okay, we'll be right there. (the nurse leaves) Alright, all of you can come with me, just put your face masks on, especially you PASCAL (she motions to PASCAL) let's go inspect the patient.

The class follows her through the clinic and to the patients room, The patient has a bite mark on her arm that is bleeding profusely, the patient herself looks pale, sweaty, and exhausted. ABBY puts on gloves and goes up to the patient and while she speaks to her she is inspecting the bit mark.

ABBY GRIFFIN: Good Morning, I'm DR. GRIFFIN, these are my research students….How did you get this bite?

PATIENT: My roommate. She's been sick since about two days ago, she, well I don't want to get her in trouble…

ABBY GRIFFIN: Patient doctor confidentiality. I can't say anything and neither can they.

PATIENT: She smokes, just weed, but the other night she came home with this different substance, it looked like weed but it was snow white. She said it was some new drug, WILD FIRE. That was the last time I saw her not sick, Well last night she was in her room, all night, pacing, this morning I went to check on her but before I could even get in the door she grabbed by arm and she bit me. So I shut the door and left. I don't know what's wrong with her.

DR. GRIFFIN was looking horrified as the patient described this substance that her room mate took but she keeps her composure. OCTAVIA glanced over at PASCAL with a death glare.

ABBY GRIFFIN: Are you in any pain other than the bite?

PATIENT: Yes, as soon as she bit me I started to feel hot, but icy as the same time, I started to get dizzy and everything started to get foggy.

ABBY takes her temperature and it is 104 degrees.

ABBY GRIFFIN: You say this was this morning?

PATIENT: Yes, I came straight here, so like an hour ago?

ABBY GRIFFIN: Alright well, we want to make sure you're okay and your roommate so I'm going to admit you to a room to get some liquids and antibiotics in your system, I'm going to send the nurse back in to get your address so we can get someone over to your place to check on your room mate and make sure she is okay.

Everyone follows ABBY back to the classroom space and the students immediately start bursting with questions and explanations.

ABBY GRIFFIN: I'm sure this is all something that can be cleared up once we get in contact with her room mate. For now, let's end class. I need to run some more tests, I'll notify you all with more information so that we can make this is a learning exercise but for now, have a good day.

* * *

ABBY scurries off rather quickly, too quickly. OCTAVIA catches up to PASCAL outside and he isn't happy to see her.

OCTAVIA: Hey. Stop! WILD FIRE, that was the drug you guys were doing in the bathroom right?

PASCAL: I don't know what you're talking about.

OCTAVIA: If I was going to tell on you don't you think I would've done that already? Just answer the question.

PASCAL: Fine. Yeah, it was.

OCTAVIA: now you're sick?

PASCAL: I was sick before that.

OCTAVIA: And HARPER?

PASCAL: I don't know, not like I keep tabs on her.

OCTAVIA: Do you still have some left?

PASCAL: A little, why?

OCTAVIA: Can I have it? I just want to research it. Dissect it.

PASCAL: Fine. Yeah whatever. Here.

He pulls a baggy out of his pocket and hands it to her, she immediately stashes it in her bag and walks away from him.

* * *

DR. GRIFFIN enters into the teacher's conference room where COULSON, SINCLAIR, PIKE, KANE, NIA, DR. MELINDA MAY, and BEAUREGARD are already waiting. ABBY sits and COULSON begins first.

COULSON: So how has the first two weeks of classes gone?

MAY: A lot of the students are creating some great things but a lot are still confused as to what they are really supposed to be doing.

KANE: I think a lot of them will figure it out once they have their first thirty day practical. Then they'll understand the things they'll need to accomplish.

BEAUREGARD: I agree, it's hard for them to think about what they would need an apocalyptic world without experiencing one, all of these young adults have had things like cell phones, TV, Grocery stores, running water, etc. Their whole lives, it's hard for them to imagine not having it.

PIKE: A lot of my students have been making some progress with seed retention for farming, seasonal seeds, and the foliage needed to produce the right crops without any added pesticides.

SINCLAIR: Yeah, and the engineers have certainly been busy partnering with MAY'S students creating solar panels and figuring out how they can make them out of limited resources.

COULSON: Good. Good, their first practical is coming up fast so ensure they are figuring out the things they need for it. On another note, I was forwarded a health bulletin about a lot of people getting sick after ingesting drugs, like the drugs are being laced with some kind of bacteria. DR. GRIFFIN have you experienced any people with flu like symptoms come into the hospital lately that have admitted to using prior to getting sick?

ABBY GRIFFIN: As a matter of fact, I wanted to bring that to your attention.

She reaches down and pulls out a stack of folders and passes them around the table. The professors start to look at them as she speaks.

ABBY GRIFFIN: This is a file I made after my class this afternoon, I had a patient come in, she was bitten by her room mate.

PIKE: I'm sorry did you say bitten?

ABBY GRIFFIN: Yes, bitten, and bitten hard, her room mate tore the skin, her arm required stiches. But that isn't the most alarming part. The patient said that immediately after being bitten she experience dizziness, faintness...

NIA: Well couldn't that just be from the site of blood or the shock of being bitten?

ABBY GRIFFIN: Yes, certainly but she came to the hospital immediately, she was seen within an hour of her exposure to her room mate. Her skin was burning up, she was sweating, muscles tender and weak. Her temperature was 104. We admitted her and we have her on fluids now. I'm hoping to learn more when I get back. We're hoping to break her fever.

COULSON: This file, it says her room mate had tried a drug she called, WILD FIRE?

ABBY GRIFFIN: Yes, we sent a team an ambulance over to check on the room mate. Because of her violent nature a police officer was sent as well.

COULSON: What did they report back?

ABBY is looking upset and very worried, she doesn't even want to say what she is about to because it sounds so unreal.

ABBY GRIFFIN: The room mate, she was incredibly violent, she was unresponsive to the officers on the scene, resisted treatment and even bit one of the ambulance workers, The officer on the scene shot her in the chest. She fell but according to his report she got back up and continued to come towards the others forcing the officer to shoot her again, in the head killing her. That's all I got from someone inside the police headquarters. This is confidential information they weren't supposed to reveal to me, but as we have all signed non disclosure agreements being apart of this program I assume this would fall under that.

COULSON: Of course, it doesn't leave this room. So where is her body now?

ABBY GRIFFIN: It is being taken to medical examiner. I can't get any information though. It's sealed due to the police investigation.

COULSON: I'll see what I can do to get you into that file. In the mean time. Keep us updated on the patient and if you have any others come in like this.

ABBY GRIFFIN: Yes, sir.

KANE: This drug, WILD FIRE, if it's making people violent, should we do an investigation on our students to ensure that they are not using. I mean when the practical begins we will have limited access to the students and we certainly don't want anyone losing their mind.

PIKE: I agree with MARCUS. We should conduct a search of the dorms, search their dorm rooms to be sure that they aren't doing drugs. We don't want to put these students in any danger.

COULSON: That's a fair point. They were all drug tested when entering the program but since this is a new drug, it wouldn't be a bad idea to search their room and belongings for any drug paraphernalia.

BEAUREGARD: Do you really think that's necessary? I mean these aren't children, they are young adults in their mid twenties, we can just tell them about the drug and tell them not to engage with it. They did sign a contract which instructed them to not use drugs.

PIKE: They're still young. Reckless, this is serious. We need to take action.

COULSON: We'll use the campus wide fire drill this evening as a chance for us to go inside and search the rooms of every student. Yes, BEAUREGARD you do have to participate in this as well.

* * *

FREYA is inside of BEAUREGARD'S house when he enters, she was in the kitchen feeding her cat and she sees him come into the room and she immediately wants to leave. She begins to put her coat on

FREYA: Sorry, I just came by to see Lynx, I figured you'd still be on campus.

BEAUREGARD: Stop, stay for a while, let me cook us some dinner.

FREYA: You can't have it both ways.

BEAUREGARD: I just want it one way. I don't care what anyone thinks or says.

Suddenly FREYA'S phone rings. She looks at the ID and it is a number with a California area code, she rolls her eyes before answering,

FREYA: (English) It's my brother….(Spanish) hello…Calm down FREYR. What's wrong? What are you talking about? You aren't making any sense. Please calm down I can't understand you. Are you high? FREYR of course I don't believe you, do you understand how ridiculous you sound?...hello? Hello? He hung up on me."

BEAUREGARD: What did he say?

FREYA: He was saying that he woke up in the abandoned church he uses to get high in and his girlfriend was eating someone and she began chasing him. He said she looked like she was dead. He was high. I knew I shouldn't have answered the phone. I just hadn't heard from him in weeks, no one has.

BEAUREGARD: What if I told you something like that was possible and very real?

FREYA: Than I would say you're high too. I have to call my mom and tell her he's in the hospital, everyone has been looking for him.

BEAUREGARD: How do you know he's in the hospital?

FREYA: The idiot called me from his hospital room…I recognized the number.

She puts her coat on and her back pack and goes to leave, BEAUREGARD walks her to the door.

BEAUREGARD: So I'll take you leaving as a no to getting back together….

FREYA: It's just a break right. I think we just need some time apart to see if this is worth it to us because sometimes I'm not so sure anymore.

She leaves, BEAUREGARD goes to his couch and sinks into it and sighs before saying

BEAUREGARD: Yeah. Just a break.

* * *

COULSON and NIA are in his office talking.

NIA: You did well in there.

COULSON : DR. GRIFFIN and the rest of them would never understand, population control is necessary.

NIA: What about her claim that it's causing people to become violent?

COULSON: This was one person. Who knows what other drugs they ingested. Once this drug has done its job and taken out the unwanted lowest of the low people. We'll start our next phase with the devil's breath. The patches that will make armies. Perfect, controllable armies.

They are smiling at each other. COULSON does look a little uneasy though

* * *

Outside the dorms RAVEN is sitting on the grass next to OCTAVIA , ANYA is sitting on other side of RAVEN.

RAVEN: How long is this drill going to take?

She lays her head back on the grass.

ANYA: It never takes this long, except….

OCTAVIA: What?

ANYA: When I was an RA, during fire drills we would have do room checks on all the rooms, check for alcohol, check and make sure they didn't have anything illegal, etc.

RAVEN: But we're all over twenty one, this isn't a dry dorm, also we signed contracts stating we wouldn't be engaging in any illegal activity. What would they be looking for?

OCTAVIA looks and sees the teachers coming outside and they walk over to PASCAL and HARPER.

OCTAVIA: Drugs.

OCTAVIA touches her pocket. The other two look and sure enough they are taking PASCAL and HARPER away with them, they see a teacher yell out but they can't hear them they are too far away but they see the other students going back inside the dorm.

ANYA: I guess we can go back inside now.

They get up and do that.

* * *

This scene opens with OCTAVIA sitting in a common area of the dorms and she is looking at the white substance under a her own microscope and making notes, she is also looking at a folder of information. RAVEN comes over to her and sits down

RAVEN: OCTAVIA, right?

OCTAVIA looks up and nods.

RAVEN: I'm RAVEN. You realize you've got a drug, an illegal one under your microscope right?

OCTAVIA: I didn't realize anyone knew what it was, I was just research it, a girl came into the clinic, her room mate was sick after doing it. I managed to get a sample to analyze. DR. GRIFFIN gave us these pamphlets on the drug.

RAVEN begins looking over the pamphlet and she is horrified at what she is reading.

RAVEN: Why isn't anyone reporting on this drug and what's it's doing? Was the room mate okay?

OCTAVIA: I guess so. I mean that's what it says in there and the girl with the bite DR. GRIFFIN admitted her but when I went back she said the girl was fine and released so, I don't know. She doesn't think it's anything to worry about. How'd you know what this was?

RAVEN: I live with HARPER. Girl is the drug queen, always popping something, she was going on and on about trying this cool new drug, WILD FIRE. She got to try it and now, she's gone. COULSON kicked her out for drug use. Her and PASCAL.

OCTAVIA: But I saw PASCAL yesterday?

RAVEN: Yeah this happened this morning. Her rooms all cleared out and everything.

OCTAVIA: Was she sick, before he kicked her out?

RAVEN: She has allergies, she said, why?...You don't think this new drug, is making people sick? That COULSON and the faculty are covering it up?

They exchange looks. Before OCTAVIA can answer her BELLAMY comes up and sits in between them.

BELLAMY: What are you two talking about?

RAVEN hands him the pamphlet and he reads it and rolls his eyes, dropping it on the table

BELLAMY: Come on, this is a test. This is exactly what they want, they want to throw things like this our way so we'll look for solutions, anecdotes, figure out how to solve problems. The "patient" was probably just some theater student they hired to come in.

OCTAVIA: Than why are HARPER and PASCAL gone? Why did they get sick after smoking WILD FIRE in the bar last Sunday night?

BELLAMY: They got sick? I don't know, maybe their drug was laced with some bad shit. They got kicked out because HARPER had drugs in her room and so did PASCAL.

RAVEN: He makes sense.

OCTAVIA: I'm not so sure, BELLAMY.

RAVEN: It would explain a lot since you know, when you went back the girl was gone, and DR. GRIFFIN just said she was fine and was released.

Across the room FINN is sitting with MONTY and JASPER when they pull up a video of a body cam. RAVEN is looking over at him with curiosity. She begins to walk over and so does OCTAVIA and BELLAMY.

RAVEN: What is this?

FINN: Body cam of an officer doing a wellness check on an off-campus student at her apartment.

They watch the video and see them go into the room and the girl is dead looking, the cops tell her to stand down but she doesn't listen. She comes at them and bites an officer in the throat, another cop shoots her in the heart twice, she just keeps coming and then finally he shoots her in the head and she is down.

MONTY: What the hell did we just watch?

RAVEN: That can't be real.

FINN: Oh it's real.

OCTAVIA: BELLAMY? Still think it's just a test?

BELLAMY doesn't answer her and they are all there just looking on in horror. _


	3. Episode 3,Not Your Typical Love Triangle

The scene opens with everyone in the seminar and COULSON is addressing the class, he is discussing what they have been going over what they have accomplished in the last few weeks of classes. He tells them their first practical is to take place soon and they should all be prepared to go at a moments notice. That's when there is a hand raised.

COULSON: MS. REYES?

* * *

Flashback to the selection committee, RAVEN'S file is placed in the middle of the table and DR. SINCLAIR is saying her name the same time as COULSON is real time.

SINCLAIR : MS. RAVEN REYES. She is twenty-five years old, first generation Puerto-Rican American who has broken through all the walls put before her, she received her bachelors in Materials science and engineering and mechanical engineering where she received top honors. She got her masters here in Mechanical engineering and engineering mechanics. She is not only the top ranking female engineer in the United States but she is the top ranking engineer of ANY gender. There is not an engineer out there that can do what she can, literally. Just name something you think she can't do and she will prove you wrong.

PIKE: Yes, SINCLAIR we know what you think of your protégé and I dare say she is certainly a formidable applicant. It would be hard for any of us to deny she is certainly qualified.

COULSON: Probably our quickest decision today!

SINCLAIR puts her file on the board next to OCTAVIA'S, he does so with a proud dad smile.

* * *

Back to present time and COULSON is addressing RAVEN in the seminar

COULSON: MS. REYES?

RAVEN: Are we not going to address the elephant in the room?...The missing people? In the last few weeks we have gone from around 100 students to 92. What happened to PASCAL, HARPER, and the other students?

COULSON: That is of no concern to you, your mission here is to research, doesn't this always happen? Students drop out of programs all the time.

RAVEN: Yeah, but, After you guys kicked HAR[ER out I haven't been able to even get ahold of her, she hasn't been on social media, nothing?

COULSON: What are you trying to say? That WE took her? Has is occurred to you that maybe you weren't as close to her as you thought? Or that she is in police custody for her prolific drug usage? Let's get back to the task at hand.

He begins to go back to talking about the information at hand but RAVEN is not convinced or happy with the response she was given.

* * *

After the seminar RAVEN goes to her class, it is led by SINCLAIR, MURPHY is there along with MILLER , MONTY, and ZAYDAY. He is talking about how essential all aspects of engineering are to a collapsing society. RAVEN is entirely out of it during class, she is gazing off, at the end of class everyone gets up to leave but RAVEN is still in her seat. SINCLAIR comes over to her.

SINCLAIR: REYES. Are you alright?

She was startled and she realizes everyone is gone.

RAVEN: What? Yeah, I'm fine….Actually, no I'm not. People are going missing, and not just here, everywhere. I really feel like COULSON is hiding something from us.

SINCLAIR: I think you're letting the mission of this program get to you, people go missing all the time.

RAVEN: Yeah, but, I don't know, my gut is telling me this time is different.

SINCLAIR: I know things have been hard for you these last few months with your break up from FINN, I mean ten years, that's a long time to be with someone -

RAVEN: I'm fine. This doesn't have anything to do with that…Just forget it about it. You're probably right. I'm just looking for signs of the end of the world when there aren't any. I gotta go. Nice chat.

She gets up and leaves the classroom, leaving SINCLAIR to watch her leave with a concerned look.

* * *

ABBY is in the hospital and she is tending to her patient that was bitten in the last episode. She comes in and sees blood in the waste bucket next to the girl, it appears she coughed up blood. ABBY is shocked to see this and she continues to tend to the girl who is out right now from the pain. She is amazed this is all from a bite.

Next we see FINN and FELICITY finishing have sex before cuddling on a bed. FINN is watching her with curious eyes. She giggles before speaking

FELICITY: What?

FINN: Nothing, just looking at how beautiful you are.

FELICITY: You're cute.

They lay there for a few moments and FELICITY notices that something is on his mind.

FELICITY: What are you thinking about?

FINN: What RAVEN said in the seminar. About the people going missing….

FELICITY: Do you think she's right? I mean, I didn't talk to PASCAL or HARPER or any of the others that have left in the past few weeks.

FINN: I talked to PASCAL, some. We're both apart of the same dark web forums, he hasn't been on there since he left. I thought maybe he was…I don't know. Busy.

FELICITY: Well COULSON said HARPER could be in police custody, that's easy to check right? Just get MONTY to hack in to the police database.

FINN: Just get him to hack….Yeah should be easy for him…..Have you tried asking your mom?

FELICITY: Really? You think she'd tell me anything? She makes me call her DR. GRIFFIN in class, she won't tell me anything she wouldn't tell any other student.

FINN smiles at her and they both lay there a little longer.

* * *

Flashback to the selection committee. BEAUREGARD places both FELICITY-CLARKE and FINN'S file's on the center of the table.

BEAUREGARD: FINN COLLINS and FELICITY-CLARKE GRIFFIN. I think we should talk about them as a pair, although they both have very different academic background. FINN COLLINS is twenty-five years old and obtained his bachelor's in Government and in Philosophy before continuing to go on to obtain his master's in both political theory and in philosophy. MS. GRIFFIN is twenty four years old and obtained her bachelor's degree in Human biology, health, and society with a minor in Sociology. She went on and obtained her master's in Sociology. I give them to you as a pair because they have recently obtained recognition as a pair for their award nominated documentary that they made together on the recent elections and the opinions of the millennial generation and their concerns with the direction the country is taking. They used both of their skills and combined them and worked together to create something so unique and fluid.

KANE: Yes, by combining their two fields they set an example of the type of team work we need from this research program, the type of comradery that will be needed from our students if they wish to succeed during the practical portion of this first research semester.

ABBY GRIFFIN is looking like a proud mother at the mention of her daughter's name but does not speak on her because she does not want to seem bias, also she knows that her daughter's file speaks for itself. They are quickly added to the board along side RAVEN'S name.

* * *

Next we see JASPER and MONTY are sitting in a common area looking at funny stuff on the internet when RAVEN comes up to them.

RAVEN: JASPER, MONTY. Can you guys look into something for me?

MONTY: Want me to hack into the police database and see if HARPER was arrested?

RAVEN: How did you -

MONTY: You guys might have broken up but you still think alike.

MONTY is pulling up what he found on the database and RAVEN is looking on

MONTY: No record of her being arrested, booked, questioned, nothing. I also checked the school's records, no record of her ever being in the program. No record or her living in the dorm, nor is there record of any of the other eight students being apart of it either.

FINN: That's insane.

FINN and FELICITY are there now. RAVEN looks a little uncomfortable being so close to her ex and his new girlfriend but she sticks to the task at hand.

MONTY: That's not even the worst of it.

JASPER: We went a step further and hacked into COULSON'S emails.

FELICITY: You guys could get in serious trouble for that!

JASPER: That's if we get caught. And my main man MONTY here, he never get's caught.

RAVEN: What did you find?

MONTY: Well aside from his sexting between NIA, I found emails about a secret 'project' by his company sponsored by the great U.S. government.

JASPER: Project WILD FIRE.

RAVEN: That's the drug, HARPER tried.

FELICITY: Yeah well, it looks like their project, WILD FIRE, is spreading like wild fire.

MONTY: But not the way they wanted it too. His more recent emails indicate that something is going wrong. Something they didn't plan for.

FINN: What?

MONTY: That's just it, I don't know. There aren't any details.

They all share concerned looks.

* * *

FREYA is sitting in her room on the couch when she hears a knock on the door. FREYA gets up and answers it. To her surprise it is RAVEN. She motions for her to come in.

FREYA: This is weird, I didn't know we were friends…

RAVEN: We're not.

She realizes that sounds bad, she didn't mean to do that. FREYA raises her eyebrows.

RAVEN: What I meant to say was, I need to ask you a favor.

FREYA: Uhh, sure, okay, what do you need?

RAVEN: Have you seen that video? The bodycam of the cop-

FREYA: Yeah, I saw it. It's not real.

RAVEN: I'm not so sure.

FREYA: What about it though?

RAVEN: I was wondering if you would go talk to BEAUREGARD about why people are going missing from the program, eight people is a lot.

FREYA: I heard some went home, dropped out. Others we're caught with drugs in their room during the fire drill, COULSON told us this in the seminar. I don't understand?

RAVEN: That's the thing. I don't believe him.

FREYA: I thought FINN was the one with the conspiracy theories.

This annoys RAVEN.

RAVEN: Look, are you going to help me or not?

FREYA: Fine. I'll try my best, but we aren't really together at the moment so I can't promise you he'll tell me anything.

RAVEN: But you'll try?

FREYA: Yes. I'll try.

RAVEN smiles and leaves. FREYA just looks curious, shakes her head and goes back to the couch working on what she was working on before RAVEN interrupted.

* * *

Next we see STAVO and BROOKE sitting together chatting in hushed voiced over their affair STAVO wants to come clean to BELLAMY but BROOKE doesn't want to. Suddenly BELLAMY comes up with MURPHY who is giving them a look of disapproval while BELLAMY is none the wiser he gives BROOKE a quick kiss and sits down and they talk about what RAVEN said in the seminar earlier. Then they chat a bit about the progress they have made now that it's been about a month since classes started. They speculate when their first practical is going to be.

* * *

Freya is outside of Beauregard's door. She takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. He comes to the door after a moment and beckons her inside. Once inside they are standing there a bit awkwardly for a long moment. No one wanting to talk first.

BEAUREGARD: I'm sorry.

Freya is confused and ruffles her eyebrows.

FREYA: For what? You didn't do anything?

BEAUREGARD: For putting our relationship in jeopardy. I love you and I know you're brilliant and only wanted to make sure you got the recognition you deserved. I know over the years you've been looked over because Laertes has the same degree and the same grades as you but doesn't date a member of the faculty. I know it's my fault a lot of your accomplishments have been diminished.

Freya looks at him with an intense look one that Beauregard is unsure if it is anger or love. Suddenly Freya throws herself into Beauregard's arms and kisses him.

FREYA: I love you too.

They continue kissing and slowly begin to remove clothing and make their way up the stairs and into the bedroom to make love.

* * *

BELLAMY and MURPHY are entering STAVO'S room to hang out with him, when they enter he isn't there it seems, but then they hear a crash coming from his bedroom, they go to inspect it and when they open the door they see STAV O and BROOKE scrambling to put on their clothes.

BELLAMY: What the hell is going on here?

BROOKE: BELLAMY, it's not what it looks like.

BELLAMY: Oh yeah? Try me.

STAVO: I'm sorry, we wanted to tell you.

BELLAMY: (sarcastic chuckle) you wanted to tell me? Yeah? Okay, well when were you going to tell me you were sleeping with my girlfriend?...Yeah I thought so. Whatever.

BELLAMY goes to leave and MURPHY looks at STAVO disappointedly and BROOKE looks like she is going to cry and MURPHY follows BELLAMY out.

* * *

RAVEN is walking out of the dorm and she is looking at her phone as she goes. She texts Freya a message that reads "Find out anything yet?" She isn't paying attention to where she is going and runs into BELLAMY who is fleeing the scene of STAVO and BROOKE'S affair. Her stuff she was carrying falls the ground.

RAVEN: Shit.

BELLAMY: I'm sorry. Here let me get it.

He bends down and get's her stuff and hands it back to her. He can tell she is looking a bit flustered.

BELLAMY: What's up? Still stressing over the missing students?

RAVEN: I wouldn't be stressing if I didn't think something bad has happened to them. This stuff (She motions the stuff back in her arms) is HARPER'S. She isn't answering my texts or calls but I'm going to try and get it back to her anyways.

BELLAMY: How when you don't know where she is?

RAVEN: Her apartment she lived in before this semester is just off campus. I figured I'd try her there. Maybe she was still under lease. I mean it's only been three weeks.

BELLAMY: It's late. It's dark. I'll go with you.

RAVEN scoffs.

RAVEN: I can take care of myself.

She begins to walk away. He follows anyway.

BELLAMY: Well. I don't have anywhere to go and I need to keep myself busy right now so I'm coming anyways.

RAVEN rolls her eyes.

RAVEN: Fine. Let's go then.

They head off campus to HARPER'S apartment.

* * *

FELICITY CLARKE and FINN are in the hospital and they are looking for ABBY. There are a lot of sick people at the hospital. FINN takes his camera out and starts to record it. Eventually they run into a busy ABBY who appears flustered and rushed.

FELICITY: Mom!

ABBY stops and turns to her daughter and FINN.

ABBY: Imogene. I can't talk right now.

She turns her attention to FINN and puts her hand on his camera lens.

ABBY: You can't film in here, Tristan. Stop.

FINN listens and puts his camera away.

FELICITY: Are all these people sick with the same thing?

She is looking around at all the sick people…she doesn't notice the look on her mother's face as she asks this questions. ABBY'S face is full of shock and fear.

ABBY: Come on, get. You don't need to be here.

She is shooing them out of the hospital. ABBY notices FELICITY is still waiting for an answer.

ABBY: It's just fall time allergies. This is normal for this time of year.

FELICITY and FINN are unconvinced but go to leave anyways. As they leave the audience sees OCTAVIA sneaking in and scrubbing up undetected.

* * *

Flashback.

We see FELICITY at her Dad's hospital bedside. He appears to be really sick. We see ABBY speaking to another doctor outside the room and in a hushed voice.

JACKSON: FELICITY is a match for the kidney transplant.

ABBY does not look happy. She sighs deeply and closes her eyes and takes a long pause before speaking

ABBY: She's 17.

JACKSON: But this could save her father's life. The cancer will spread if he doesn't get a transplant soon. It should be FELICITY'S choice.

ABBY: She might need her kidney…she doesn't know what could happen in the future.

JACKSON: But your husband will have a chance at beating cancer

ABBY: At the cost of my daughter.

ABBY looks in at her daughter and her husband clearly worried about what could happen to both of them.

* * *

Back at Beauregard's place Freya and Beauregard lay in bed after having sex. Freya has her head on his chest, she takes a deep breath before speaking.

FREYA: Have you seen that body cam video going around?

BEAUREGARD: No. I haven't but I heard about it.

FREYA: Do you think it's real?

BEAUREGARD: I don't know.

FREYA: So there is something the teachers aren't telling us.

She sits up next to him on her elbows facing him. He looks stunned not knowing what to say.

FREYA: What happened to HARPER?

BEAUREGARD: What COULSON told all of you in the Seminar.

FREYA: You're lying.

BEAUREGARD: Freya. What do you want me to say? Isn't this what we said we wouldn't do?

FREYA: We have a right to know what is happening to our friends.

BEAUREGARD: Maybe. But it isn't my place to tell you, sorry, you did THIS for nothing.

Freya is fuming. Is that what he thinks this was about?

FREYA: You think that's what this is about?

BEAUREGARD: I do.

FREYA: Whatever. I'm done. We're done. All of it.

She gets up and puts her clothes on quickly before leaving. Beauregard doesn't try to stop her because he's angry at her too.

* * *

RAVEN and BELLAMY arrive at HARPER'S apartment which is dark. RAVEN has been knocking a bunch of times and is concerned. She turns to BELLAMY.

RAVEN: She must not be home. I still have a key….

She looks at the door for a long moment before using it to open the door. They enter and BELLAMY hits the lights but they don't turn on.

RAVEN: HARPER? Are you here?

They are looking around, BELLAMY is about to set down the books on the table and they are about to leave when they here a crash in the next room. They stop dead in their tracks and someone enters the room slowly but with a purpose. RAVEN begins to walk up to her

RAVEN: HARPER? Are you okay?

BELLAMY: Wait stop.

RAVEN turns to look at BELLAMY and when she does we can see HARPER, her eyes are glossed over and she looks dead. She reaches for RAVEN and she's strong RAVEN falls to the ground.

RAVEN: HARPER, what are you doing?

HARPER is on top of her trying to bite her. BELLAMY tries to come help and tries to get her off of her but man she is strong. He picks up the textbooks he put down to help and he hits her over the head with it once. She stops for a moment but she starts again. He hits her again. And again. Finally on the third hit she stops and falls off RAVEN, her head bleeding and the textbook has blood on it too much to BELLAMY'S horror, his eyes widen. RAVEN notices and gets him and grabs him by the arm.

RAVEN: We need to go. Now.

She is pulling his arm and goes.

BELLAMY: (Whispering) I'm sorry.

He turns from HARPER and leaves thinking he just murdered someone.

* * *

OCTAVIA is in the hospital in scrubs sneaking around doing her own investigative work. She finally finds what she was looking for, the patient's room from the prior week. She looks around at the girl who is still alive but looks awful. Suddenly the monitor flat lines. Before OCTAVIA can do anything other nurses are rushing is

NURSE: (To OCTAVIA) You should know better. We have to move her immediately after the flat line. Come on let's move her.

They don't know she doesn't belong. OCTAVIA helps them move the girls bed out of them room and into the basement where they use something to stab her in the head causing OCTAVIA to jump in horror. They then pick up the girl's body and throw her into a large pile of other bodies that also have stab wounds in their brains. OCTAVIA sees this and is horrified and runs out of the hospital as fast as she can. The nurses are calling after her but she doesn't care. Once outside she stops to breathe and takes her face mask off. She begins to cry.

* * *

Flashback.

We see FELICITY in the hospital room with her father again and ABBY is outside the room looking in still. This is a continuation of the last flashback. ABBY enters the room holding the documents that say FELICITY is a viable donor. FELICITY and her father both look up at ABBY as she enters the room.

FELICITY: Are those the results?

FELICITY is eager to find out the results. ABBY nods slowly.

FELICITY: Well?

FELICITY'S father places a hand on hers as a way to calm her eagerness. After a long moment ABBY speaks

ABBY: You're not a match.

FELICITY begins to cry. Her father let's out a sigh and closes his eyes.

JAKE GRIFFIN: I didn't want you to give me your kidney anyways FELICITY CLARKE.

FELICITY: I don't want to lose you.

He hugs his daughter and then reaches out for a crying ABBY to join their hug. She does.

* * *

Freya is on her way back to the dorm when she runs into FELICITY and FINN. They walk together.

FREYA: Where are you two coming from?

FELICITY: We went to see my mother at the hospital to try and get some answers from her.

FINN: Look.

They all stop for a moment and FINN shows her his camera and the footage from the hospital.

FINN: All those people are in there sick and DR. GRIFFIN tried to tell us it's just fall allergies.

Freya is looking in shock. FELICITY looks to Freya curiously.

FELICITY: Where are you coming from?

FREYA: BEAUREGARD'S. RAVEN asks me to talk to him to see what he knew.

FINN: Well?

FREYA: He wouldn't tell me anything but he definitely knows something.

They all continue walking back to the dorm together.

* * *

RAVEN and BELLAMY are running into RAVEN'S dorm room. They are out of breath. BELLAMY sees some blood on his hands and immediately runs to the kitchen sink to scrub off his hands.

BELLAMY: What the hell happened back there?

RAVEN: You saved my life.

BELLAMY: I killed HARPER.

RAVEN: We don't know that.

BELLAMY turns to RAVEN looking angry. He is yelling

BELLAMY: We just ran we didn't even try to help her.

RAVEN: She was trying to bite me. She looked just like that girl in the body cam video. Look you saved my life, BELLAMY.

She is holding his head and they are close. She keeps telling him over and over again,

RAVEN: You're okay.

They end up kissing gently then aggressively and then they end up having sex.

* * *

FREYA is with FELICITY, FINN, JASPER, and MONTY looking at MONTY'S computer in disgust. They are showing her the emails.

FREYA: This is awful.

JASPER: You should see his sexts between DR. NIA…Disgusting.

OCTAVIA comes in.

OCTAVIA: Guys. You'll never believe what I just witnessed at the hospital.

Everyone looks at her.

* * *

Flashback.

We see it is FELICITY'S father's funeral. We see ABBY go up to the casket and slip some papers into the casket. FELICITY saw her do it. FELICITY goes up soon after and takes the papers her mother slipped into the casket. She goes to the bathroom to read them.

In the bathroom Imogene reads the paper and sees that is the medical papers and it says she is a viable donor. She breaks down crying in the bathroom.

We see her father entering his grave with FELICITY watching her mother with an angry expression on her face.

* * *

FELICITY storms into the hospital alone goes right up to her mother who was coming out of her office.

FELICITY: Mother. Stop.

ABBY: I already told you I couldn't talk.

FELICITY: I'm not 17 anymore. I didn't need your protection then and I don't need it now. So tell me what the hell is going on.

ABBY'S face changes to a serious face and she pulls her daughter into her office to explain to her what is going on.


	4. Episode 4, Brother From Another Mother

MONTY is in his room and he is doing his magic on the keyboard with FREYA, FELICITY, FINN, RAVEN, BELLAMY, OCTAVIA, ANYA, and JACPER there. FELICITY is helping MONTY.

Suddenly COULSON and PIKE come into the room with campus police.

JASPER: Excuse me? What is this?

COULSON: We're here for your friends computer.

MONTY: You can't do that.

FINN: He has rights.

FELICITY: Yeah stop.

They are coming to confiscate MONTY'S computer and everyone is putting up a fight about it. They end up arresting MONTY, JASPER, and FINN as it gets really heated.

OCTAVIA: Stop it let them go! You have no right!

ANYA: Let them go!

PIKE: I suggest you all stop unless you want to be next.

They leave on that note with everyone else looking at the door pissed.

* * *

Flashback.

The selection committee, MONTY GREEN'S folder is slammed down onto the middle of the table by DR. MAY.

DR. MAY: MONTY GREEN is a 22 year old first generation Korean American student here at Cornell. He received his bachelor's in Electrical and Computer Engineering with a minor in Environmental and Sustainability sciences. He is a current master's student here at Cornell in Evolutionary Biology and Atmospheric Science.

SINCLAIR: MONTY one of the more brilliant candidates we have in both computer sciences and in engineering.

PIKE: Yes he is brilliant but his skills are more dependent on the electrical grid. The type of community we are testing is one that would be without electricity.

DR. MAY: His skills may use the electrical grid now that we have one but trust me, Tycho's skills are not dependent on anything but himself.

COULSON: Shall we take it to a vote? Those in favor….

MAY and SINCLAIR'S hands shoot up followed by GRIFFIN, KANE, and finally BEAUREGARD. Again the decision is 5-3. MONTY'S folder gets added to the board next to the others selected.

* * *

Everyone left in the room, FELICITY, ANYA, OCTAVIA, RAVEN, BELLAMY, and FREYA. They are all looking at each other and it's clear they've been talking about what to do.

FREYA: What can we do?

RAVEN: They aren't going to do anything.

ANYA: We just saw them get arrested RAVEN.

FELICITY: Yeah by campus police. Those rent-a-cops can't do anything.

BELLAMY: I hate to agree with FREYA but really what can we do about it?

RAVEN: They kick them out we all quit.

Everyone is looking at her like she's insane except FELICITY

FELICITY: I agree.

Everyone is still skeptical.

RAVEN: Guys, we have to stick together. Besides, none of this would have happened if we didn't ask MONTY to hack into things for us. We have to stand together.

FELICITY: She's right. They won't let us all quit. They need us. Plus we have a right to know.

FREYA: We have a right to know. So does everyone else.

She has a creepy smile on her face. RAVEN was looking some type of way taking a stand with FELICITY by her side.

* * *

Inside COULSON'S office the three boys sit in front of COULSON'S desk. He is looking at them sternly. PIKE is standing by his side looking sternly at the boys too.

COULSON: So tell me…Why the sudden interest in my private email's MR. GREEN?

MONTY: I don't know maybe your wife hired me.

PIKE: Excuse you?

COULSON: Listen here young man you're in serious trouble. All three of you will get kicked out of this program.

FINN: going to make us disappear like the others?

COULSON: I have the power to do whatever I want.

Suddenly JASPER shakes his head and stands up going for the door. Everyone else in the room looks at him confused.

COULSON: MR. JORDAN where do you think you're going, I'm not done with you yet.

JASPER turns to look at him and PIKE.

JASPER: Yes. Yes you are. Because if you were really going to do anything you'd have already done it. Plus our friends know everything we do so if we disappear you really don't think they'll tell everyone what you've been up. You don't think they'll tell everyone about Operation Wild Fire?

JASPER opens the door and then looks to his friends who are shocked stunned by JASPER'S badassness.

JASPER: Come on guys. Let's go.

The two boys get up and leave with him. Out in the hallway FINN looks to him friend smiling.

FINN: When did you become a badass?

JASPER: I guess right now.

They continue on their way looking back once to see if they're being followed. They aren't.

* * *

Flashback.

It is the selection committee and KANE has just placed JASPER JORDAN'S file in the center of the table.

KANE: JASPER JORDAN. Twenty two years old. Received his bachelor's here at Cornell in Chemistry and in Chemical Biology with a minor in Sustainable Energy Systems. He is a current master's student studying Chemistry and Chemical Biology.

COULSON: Never.

KANE: I know he's a bit of a class clown but he knows his stuff.

PIKE: I have to admit that it does seem kind of pointless to have MR. GREEN and not MR. JORDAN.

The others nod in agreement.

COULSON: Fine.

JASPER'S file get's added next to MONTY'S on the yes board.

* * *

COULSON enters a room and sits down at a table, all the other faculty are already there.

COULSON : Okay, well, the buses will be in front of the dorm tomorrow night at 10pm, we're going to be taking them out to -

BEAUREGARD: Are you sure that's a good idea?

ABBY: Considering this sickness going around. I just told all of you just a week ago. I didn't tell you what is happening after they die. We shouldn't be sending them out there right now.

COULSON: We need them to focus. This is something that the government and the CDC are sorting out. We have to stay on schedule with the program, we don't need them to be thinking about this, plus out there in the woods with no one around for miles is better, they won't have to worry about this sickness.

KANE: But it's spreading at an alarming rate. There are reports of this infection in over a dozen states already. We've lost students who have returned home to look after loved ones who are sick. They won't have contact with anyone while they're out there.

BEAUREGARD: Not to mention, what if they do get the sickness, they will all be out there with limited resources.

PIKE: We'll have the drones. We'll be monitoring the students, plus they'll find the supplies for building a radio and then they'll be able to communicate with us whatever we can't see with the drones.

BEAUREGARD: I don't know. I just think that this isn't the best time for a practical.

COULSON: Well, the apocalypse doesn't always come at the right time either. They need to learn how to adapt.

BEAUREGARD: That's my point Tennyson, what if this turns into an apocalyptic event and we're sending them to their deaths.

NIA chuckles.

NIA: I think you're letting this program get the best of your mind, QUINLAN. Virus's like this spread all the time and everyone always makes a big deal about them and they turn out to be nothing.

ABBY: Yes, but did you not hear me. After they die from this virus, they come back, that is when they get violent, that is when they attack and bite, and the sickness goes on and on.

KANE: We heard you Inez, we just aren't buying it. That's literally something out of a horror film, come on. Maybe their heart rate just drops so low the monitors aren't picking it up. But the dead do not just get off a table and start eating people, I'm sorry. That's insane.

PIKE: Amen!

BEAUREGARD and ABBY just look at each other with concerned looks, it's clear they are on the unpopular side.

* * *

At the seminar the next day we see JASPER and MONTY there with FINN, FELICITY, FREYA, ANYA, RAVEN, BELLAMY, and OCTAVIA. When the teachers all come in they all stand up. COULSON beings to address everyone trying to ignore them.

COULSON: Welcome students to your fourth seminar.

He sees they are still standing He turns to them

COULSON: Will you all please sit down.

They don't.

COULSON: What is it?

They pass a computer to FREYA. FREYA lookS at it and reads off it.

FREYA: …Operation WILD FIRE is becoming a success. I daresay the lowest populations will surely be wiped out before you know it.

COULSON: Stop this right now!

ANYA: (Louder now) Population control will no longer be a factor.

COULSON: This is nonsensical.

OCTAVIA: (Louder) The global economy will skyrocket. The IOP program will institute their plans and hope will be restored.

COULSON: I SAID STOP THIS NOW!

BELLAMY : Is this what we all signed up for?

FELICITY : The virus has a 100% mortality rate. It's already killed over 70 Cornell students and over 670,000 people worldwide.

RAVEN: When they die they are tossed into piles forgotten about as if they weren't even people.

FELICITY'S mother, DR. ABBY GRIFFIN is looking at her daughter feeling betrayed but FELICITY doesn't look like she feels guilty at all.

BELLAMY : Is this what we all signed up for? To be responsible for fixing the mess COULSON and the others professors have started? Is this really what we want our legacy to be? We thought all of you should know the truth and decide for yourselves.

The class is in a panic and speaking rapidly and loudly COULSON is stunned he doesn't know what to say or do but stand there and look dumb. BEAUREGARD sees this and decides to step up and speak to the students. He does a whistle to get their attention first.

BEAUREGARD: Thank you for informing ALL of us. Now that we are all informed it is up each and everyone one of you to decide what to do with the information. We can tell the school create a panic or we can work together to come up with a solution. A way to make all this better. A way to fix it. MR. BLAKE is right. You didn't sign up to clean up after us but unfortunately in an apocalypse you are cleaning up after someone's mess. This will be good practice.

The students all are in agreement with BEAUREGARD and FREYA even cracks a small smile.

* * *

In BEAUREGARD'S office, BEAUREGARD sits at his desk working when BELLAMY comes in.

BEAUREGARD: Ahh, MR. BLAKE. Sit

BELLAMY does.

BELLAMY: Why did you ask me here?

BEAUREGARD: Because it is evident that the students listen to you, look up to you.

BELLAMY looks confused.

BEAUREGARD: COULSON still wants the practical to continue as planned. Meaning that tonight at 10pm all of you will be bused hours away into the Catskill's and left to your own devices.

BELLAMY: Is this a joke? So much for trying to fix what has happened-

BEAUREGARD: I don't like it either…that's why I've asked you here.

BELLAMY is still confused. BEAUREGARD reaches into his desk drawer and pulls out something and places it on the desk in front of BELLAMY. It's a gun. BELLAMY is looking at it stunned.

BEAREGARD: Maybe it is a good thing they're all going out into the middle of no where. Maybe in thirty days this will all be over.

BELLAMY: Do you really believe that?

BEAUREGARD: I don't know what to believe anymore but I know I want to keep FREYA safe. I want to keep all of you safe. So I'm giving you this gun to protect her, to protect all of them. I know you two aren't friends but promise me. Promise me you'll keep her safe.

BELLAMY looks at the gun for a moment before taking it in his hands.

BELLAMY : Why me?

BEAUREGARD: I see something in you that I don't see in the others. Do you know how to use one?

BELLAMY nods slowly looking at the gun in his hands. He did just kill someone he thinks after all.

* * *

This scene opens with FREYA knocking on BEAUREGARD'S house door. He doesn't answer but she can tell he is home. She uses her key and enters, she sees her cat in a carrier and her pink hunting bow along with a bag of her things BEAUREGARD places down. FREYA is hurt, she doesn't understand what is going on. BEAUREGARD looks mortified to see her there.

FREYA: What is this? You call me over just to kick me out?

BEAUREGARD: No, it's not what it looks like.

FREYA: You know I actually thought you wanted to work on things. To work on us but I guess I was wrong. I came here to apologize for before but clearly that was a mistake.

She begins to grab her stuff but he grabs her arm and pulls her into a long kiss. She kisses back but once it's done she is looking at him confused with tears in her eyes that won't fall. He certainly has tears too and his are falling.

BEAUREGARD: Goodbye.

She takes her stuff angrily but confused too and she leaves.

* * *

FREYA shows back up at her dorm living room and RAVEN, JASPER, MONTY, FINN, ANYA, and FELICITY are there waiting for her. They see her come in with bags.

RAVEN: What is all that?

FREYA: My stuff. Packed and ready for me when I got there.

JASPER: So I'm guessing you didn't get any information out of him about our supposed practical?

FINN gives him an elbow.

FELICITY: Are you okay?

FREYA: Yeah. Fine. Whatever.

Suddenly MURPHY and BELLAMY come into the room. BELLAMY sees the cat inside it's carrier and so does MURPHY but what MURPHY doesn't see that BELLAMY does is FREYA wiping tears from her eyes.

MURPHY: What is that?

FREYA: A bow.

MURPHY : No, not that. THAT!

He's pointing to the cat. FREYA ignores him.

BELLAMY: What's going on?

FREYA: Nothing that concerns you.

Suddenly there is an alarm sound ringing through the halls and the power goes out. They look out the window and there are three large buses they see COULSON and the other staff standing outside

COULSON: You all have ten minutes to pack whatever you think you need. Your first practical starts tonight. Let's go.

Everyone looks at each other with terrified looks.

RAVEN: They can't seriously be sending them on their practical now!

BELLAMY: It might be for the best. Maybe all this bizarre stuff will have passed.

They all go to get their bags and ANYA goes up to FREYA.

ANYA: Are you really okay?

FREYA: No. BEAUREGARD and I are really broken up

ANYA: Are you sure he just didn't want you to be focused

FREYA: then why pack my cat?

ANYA looks sad for her friend and they go to get the rest of their things.

* * *

Everyone is getting onto the buses, OCTAVIA sits down next to RAVEN and they chat while everyone else is getting onto the bus and they are watching them.

OCTAVIA: Where do you think they're taking us?

RAVEN: I don't know, probably a state park or something, They're going to be watching our every move with drones, leaving us to our own devices for thirty days.

OCTAVIA: I bet we won't last ten.

RAVEN: You thinking Stanford prison experiment?

OCTAVIA nods. RAVEN smirks and looks around.

RAVEN: Who do you think will crack first?

OCTAVIA looks around at everyone as they are driving. She stares at her brother who is sitting next to MURPHY a little longer as if she is worried he'll be the first to snap.

* * *

Up where BELLAMY and MURPHY are sitting on the bus they are chatting.

MURPHY: This is going to be like a thirty day vacation where we get to do whatever we want.

BELLAMY: We can't.

MURPHY: Who says? Look I'm just saying someone has to be in charge

He raises his brow at BELLAMY

MURPHY: It's whatever you say boss. If you say whatever we want they people will follow. It's not fair they sent us out here. Not now. Not with everything that's going on.

BELLAMY: Why me?

MURPHY: People listen to you. Plus all the girls would do anything he said just because they want to get with him and now that you aren't with BROOKE anymore-

He sees the look BELLAMY is giving him.

MURPHY: I'm just saying.

He looks to the back of the bus and so does BELLAMY and they see STAVO and BROOKE canoodling.

MURPHY: Move on. They have.

BELLAMY turns back around thinking about MURPHY'S words.

* * *

Everyone begins to get off the buses at their campsite and we FINN with JASPER and MONTY and FELICITY. There is a platform built in the middle of the campsite so they can build a house or structure there. MONTY is looking over the camping gear

MONTY : We've only been given 25 tents. Theirs 100 of us.

JASPER : Correction. 92.

MONTY : Still. How are we supposed to all sleep?

FINN: We'll have to triple up until we can build a structure.

FELICITY: Well let's get the tents passed out because daylight will be here soon and we should get some sleep.

They do that.

* * *

We see BELLAMY setting up a tent for himself and STAVO comes over to try and talk to him.

BELLAMY : Go away STAVO.

STAVO: Come on man we've been best friends since sophomore year.

BELLAMY: Yeah well best friends don't sleep with each other's girlfriends. If you liked her you should have told me.

STAVO: Would you have really backed off?

BELLAMY: I can get with any chick I want, I would've let you have her. I don't need to be with anyone who isn't into, just me.

STAVO: You know she really cared about you.

BELLAMY: Yeah whatever. Sure looked like it.

There is a silence for a moment before BELLAMY spots two girls nearby.

BELLAMY: Hey. RACHAEL, CAMILLE? Since we have to triple up how about you two stay with me?

They nod and giggle before starting to walk over. BELLAMY looks over at STAVO.

BELLAMY: See. Like I said, any girl I want.

STAVO stalks off mad. BELLAMY just continues putting up the tent in front of the girls with a big smirk on his face.

* * *

ANYA and FREYA are putting up their tent with the help of BECK.

BECK: He probably just wants you to focus right now. I wouldn't worry about it. Anyone would be crazy to break up with you.

ANYA: Uh, do I have to remind you that you broke up with her sophomore year.

BECK: I did, but there were different circumstances then

FREYA catches his eyes and she looks guilty and he looks almost angry but just for a second and then BECK looks past FREYA and at BELLAMY.

BECK: It looks like someone else is newly single too.

FREYA and ANYA look over at BELLAMY who is flirting with the two girls and even has his shirt off now. He enters his tent with the two of them. FREYA still has the look of guilt on her face.

ANYA: What a pig.

They get back to putting their tent up.

* * *

The next morning FREYA is looking through her bag to see what BEAUREGARD packed for her she sees that he packed her some clothes, tarps, survival stuff also cat food which makes her laugh. She then finds a tablet. She looks at it curiously.

FREYA: What's this for?

She turns it on, and of course there is no Wi-Fi so it is essentially useless.

It is BECK who enters the tent.

BECK: Hey, uh, we're going to go through the supplies, want to give us a hand?

FREYA: Oh, yeah, I'll uh be right out.

She tosses the tablet to the side and leaves the tent to go help.

* * *

BELLAMY and the others are going through the supplies. RAVEN is there, along with NYSSA, BECK, ANYA, FELICITY, FINN, OCTAVIA, MURPHY, MILLER, and EMMA.

BELLAMY: They only left us enough food for week at most.

FELICITY: Well we're supposed to be here for thirty days I guess they want us to figure out what we're going to do for food. They've given us a little seed.

RAVEN: Will anything grow that fast?

FELICITY: Not really. We'll have to hunt, FREYA, good thing you got your bow.

FREYA: We should still plant, to be safe. You never know, they say thirty days but they could mean sixty.

FINN: Good point.

MURPHY: They left us building tools, but no materials.

NYSSA: You're the civil engineer, I thought that would be an obvious one, they want us to get our own materials.

JASPER comes up to them

JASPER: No electricity, no signals on our phones, nothing works.

ANYA: Now that's a true apocalypse.

FREYA looks curious, she is looking through the stuff.

FREYA: Do they think this is a game?

MILLER: Haven't you seen the drones flying around our heads. This _is_ a game to them.

Everyone shares weird looks.

* * *

JASPER is working on something. It looks like a still. FINN comes up to him

FINN: Are you working on what I think you're working on?

JASPER: We'll be drinking within the week.

JASPER and FINN share a smile.


	5. Episode 5, Midgard

Outside the tent in the medical area, FELICITY and OCTAVIA are looking at their medical supplies.

OCTAVIA: They really gave us literally a first aid kit you can buy from the dollar store? Like who is this supposed to help?

FELICITY: Well, let's look at our research of medicinal herbs.

OCTAVIA: Most of the medicinal herbs we researched in class aren't going to be found in a state park in the middle of upstate New York.

FELICITY: Very true. I wonder though if they hid things, in the forest, things we'd need, things we researched.

OCTAVIA: What like a scavenger hunt?

FELICITY raises her eyebrows.

* * *

Outside in the main area of the camp FREYA is addressing FINN, BELLAMY, ANYA, BECK and some other philosophes.

FREYA: So, what are we going to name our settlement.

BELLAMY is laying on the ground, he has a basketball in his hand he is tossing it in the air and catching it.

BELLAMY: Camp.

BECK: We have to take this seriously.

BELLAMY: No, we don't. This is ridiculous. We're literally being treated like lab rats.

ANYA: What did you think the practical was going to be like?

BELLAMY: I don't know but not this. Not us out here in the middle of nowhere without any warning or time to prepare with drones following our every move like this is a TV show or something

FINN: Bro, an apocalypse does strike out of nowhere. But I agree about the drones, I'm not a fan of them at all. It's a total invasion of privacy.

BECK: Yeah well without a radio we have no way to communicate with the faculty if we need to other than with the drones.

BELLAMY: Why would we need to communicate with them anyways.

ANYA: Oh I don't know, maybe in case someone gets sick or if someone gets seriously hurt. I mean we're out in the middle of no where. Literally.

FREYA: Can we just pick a name and get this over with please.

BELLAMY: Whatever you want princess.

FREYA rolls her eyes, she takes the ball from BELLAMY and sits on it causing him to sit up and look at her.

BELLAMY: Hey!

FREYA: Come up with a name and you can have it back.

He glares at her and she is glaring back. The others see the tension. BELLAMY sighs.

BELLAMY: How about Midgard?

FREYA gives him a curious look.

BELLAMY: You know from Norse mythology.

FREYA: I know Norse mythology. I minored in Viking studies. I like it.

ANYA: For us non-Vikings, why Midgard?

BELLAMY: In Norse mythology it was one of the nine worlds, it's the only one located in the visible world and it helped lead to the concept of the word civilization.

FREYA: Yeah, it also has a double meaning. The first meaning referring to civilization's position in the world. It's location in the middle of the wild world. Which if you look around-

She stops and looks to the woods all around them.

FREYA: The second meaning was that in Norse mythology Mid-Gard, referred to it's position below Asgard, which was the home of the Gods, and above the Underworld.

FINN: I like it. Midgard it is.

FINN leaves to go work on making a sign for the camp. BELLAMY looks to FREYA.

BELLAMY: Can I have my ball back now?

FREYA without looking at him stands, picks up the ball, and hands it back to him. She sees FELICITY and OCTAVIA gathering around the fire and they are beginning to call everyone over. FREYA and the others begin to go over to the fire to hear what they have to say

OCTAVIA: I wanted to check in with the various areas of study, have you guys noticed that some of the things you researched and said we're necessities, some of the things you were told would be here aren't here?

RAVEN: Yeah, supplies for a generator or things to make solar panels, water purifier.

MILLER: The right kind of seeds for the time of year. It's late fall and they gave us seeds for late spring.

BECK: Our law research, they didn't provide that to us, the basic laws every society should have, it isn't included.

BELLAMY: Laws, really? That's what you're worried about BECK. Come on, we can write laws all we want but let's be real, here, there are no laws. Here, we can do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want.

BECK: It doesn't work that way. We need rules, we need laws.

BELLAMY: We're all adults here, we aren't children, I know the faculty back at school seem to think differently but we aren't. So we're going to do, whatever the hell we want and if you don't have to like it BECK, you can try to stop it, change it, kill me, you know why? Whatever the hell we want.

Almost everyone starts chanting except for NYSSA, FREYA, FELICITY, MONTY, JASPER, RAVEN, FINN, and ANYA who gets really upset and cuts them all off, by whistling loudly and then talking loud.

ANYA: No. These are supplies that we need to survive! You really think if we just blow this whole thing off and pretend like this is some spring break reality TV show that their won't be some hell to pay when we get back? We all signed contracts to take this seriously. This research could do a lot of good, It could save humanity one day.

FELICITY: Plus, we think those supplies have been hidden somewhere in the forest here, somewhere in the five mile radius they allotted for this camp. We need to get those supplies. We think they have a radio hidden out there somewhere for us to communicate with them. What if something happens to someone and the drones don't see? It's not like there is a drone for every person here. We need that radio to communicate with them.

BELLAMY: You want those supplies so bad go get them yourself.

OCTAVIA: What is wrong with you BELLAMY? What has gotten into you?

BELLAMY: They brought us out here with nothing! While they get to spy on us with these drones! This isn't what we signed up for, we signed up for a research doctoral program, does any of this look like a doctoral program to you? We're guinea pigs, lab rats. Well I say, (he grabs the drone that's flying next to him and speaks into it) I'm doing Whatever the hell I want. (he then throws the drone to the ground and breaks it.)

The chanting ensues. ANYA and some others are looking at each other like what the hell.

* * *

We see ANYA, FREYA, EMMA, JASPER, MONTY, FINN, FELICITY, OCTAVIA, BECK, NYSSA, and RAVEN.

ANYA: Well. Looks like it's just us heading out to look for those supplies.

NYSSA: I think we should split into two groups. Head out in different directions, cover more ground.

ANYA: Good Idea. FREYA you got your bow so you head one group.

FREYA: What does having a bow have to do with it?

ANYA: In case you run into a mountain lion or a bear or something.

FREYA hadn't thought of that.

FREYA: Fine. OCTAVIA, NYSSA, MONTY, and JASPER come with me.

BECK: I'm going to stay here and organize the supplies. Now that we are making way with the structure we should organize them and keep them there so they stay dry. I'll collect some berries too.

ANYA: Good. You can also keep an eye on everything and make sure whatever the hell we want doesn't get out of hand. FINN, FELICITY, RAVEN, and EMMA. You're with me. Let's get moving.

Everyone breaks apart to get things done.

* * *

Flashback.

FREYA is with BEAUREGARD at a archery range, he is teaching her how to use her bow.

FREYA: I can't believe you used to hunt. I mean you're a vegan, you don't even wear leather.

BEAUREGARD: You can take the boy out of Louisiana but you can't take Louisiana outta the boy.

They both laugh and FREYA misses her target, BEAUREGARD shoots and hits his right on the target

BEAUREGARD: I haven't always been a vegan. When I was a kid growing up in Louisiana hunting was how we put food on the table. We didn't kill for sport. If you killed it, you skinned it, you cleaned it, you cooked it, and then you ate. (FREYA makes a face of disgust which makes him smirk) We also wore the furs in winter times. My mom would make us hats and coats out of them….Not all of us grew up in the big city of Los Angeles.

FREYA: Yeah well it was probably a lot easier for me to go vegan that it was for you.

BEAUREGARD: That I'm sure of.

FREYA shoots, BEAUREGARD helps her with her form and she shoots and hits the bullseyes, she turns to him and they are smiling at each other.

FREYA: Why do you still practice if you don't intend to hunt anymore?

He shoots again and hits the bullseye and then shrugs

BEAUREGARD: I don't know, I guess it keeps me connected to my family in a way. Plus you never know when the skill will come in handy. (she looks at him confused) Why did you let me get you that bow if you never intend to kill something with it?

FREYA: I don't know, to be close to you I guess?

She shoots and hits the target again, and he pulls her close and kisses her.

* * *

FREYA is leading the way with her group, which includes, OCTAVIA, MONTY, JASPER, and NYSSA. NYSSA and FREYA are walking a ways ahead.

NYSSA: I brought a map as well, that way we can plot out where we found the supplies, also if we spot anything like caves, berries, or fresh water. I know we're only here for thirty days but we'll be back later in the semester, we should keep a record of where we found things.

FREYA: That's really smart. I hadn't thought of that. Did you bring the map-

NYSSA: No, it was in the supplies they left us.

JASPER: So what do you think we should look out for?

MONTY: Well they'd probably cover it in some way with a tarp or something, maybe even bury it. It would be freshly dug soil if they did that.

OCTAVIA: Pretty much just look for anything that doesn't belong, got it. Hopefully we're right about this because if we aren't we're going to look pretty dumb when we come back with nothing.

JASPER chuckles. FREYA and NYSSA just continue to hike on.

* * *

The other group is still looking for supplies when they come across something, they come across a banged up shed.

ANYA: Look…do you think the supplies might be in here?

FELICITY: I don't know, it could be some homeless person's home.

While the others stop to think about whether they should go up to it or not RAVEN walks right up to it and opens the door. She is shocked but happy to see what's inside. She turns to the others.

RAVEN: It's the radio! Some Iodine pills, seed, more tools, some bows, arrows. Jackpot!

FELICITY: Medical supplies?

RAVEN glances in again and then turns back out and shakes her head. She starts to carry some of the supplies out. The others help.

ANYA: The other group will find them. This stuff will help though. These bows are going to be difficult to draw for some of the people back at camp but they'll have to due.

EMMA: Does anyone even know how to skin and cook animals?

She has a disgusted look on her face. RAVEN laughs.

RAVEN: I'm sure out of 92 of us, someone knows. Someone's gone hunting before I know it.

They are gathering the supplies in a way that makes it easy for them to carry back.

FINN: Wait…Should we keep some of it a secret? Maybe a bow, even the radio. I mean what if the others smash it, I mean they looked pretty anarchist back there.

They others look at each other certainly thinking about it.

RAVEN: No, because if they find out that we're keeping supplies a secret than we become the assholes. Plus, like FELICITY said, if someone gets hurt we need the radio at camp to contact the professors. We'll just have to keep an eye on the radio, make sure someone we trust always has an eye on it.

EMMA: Well you and MONTY are the best with that kind of stuff so it makes sense one of you should keep it. We'll just have to make the others see that.

ANYA: Agreed. Leave that part to me. BELLAMY doesn't scare me, I can take him.

She said that with a smirk. They finish gathering the supplies.

FELICITY: Alright, let's get this stuff back before it starts to get dark.

They head back towards camp.

* * *

Back at camp BECK is making a pile of berries, he is placing them in buckets. MILLER walks by and takes a handful to eat.

BECK: Hey, what are you doing? Those are to get stored in case we run out of food.

MILLER and BECK start to shove each other. BELLAMY is in his tent, he has a girl on each side of him, it's obvious he's naked, just finished having a threesome with them. He jumps up, putting pants on and comes outside and observes BECK and MILLER. As soon as he starts to speak They stop shoving each other and look to him.

BELLAMY: You still don't get it?

He grabs a handful of the berries and eats them too.

BELLAMY: Want them back, take it.

BECK kicks the berries over, a few people start scrambling to them.

BECK: Is this what you want? Chaos?

BELLAMY: What's wrong with a little chaos?

Suddenly there is a scream.

BELLAMY and BECK go to see what it is all about.

They walk to find MURPHY holding FREYA'S cat over the fire, BROOKE is telling him to stop. BELLAMY looks a little horrified.

MURPHY : BELLAMY, I think I found tonight's dinner.

BECK runs up and shoves him back from the fire and BROOKE takes the cat. BECK turns to BELLAMY.

BECK: You could stop this

BELLAMY: Stop this? I'm just getting started.

MURPHY runs over and punches BECK a fight ensues they are fighting bad, MURPHY'S winning at first but then BECK is, he gets up after almost knocking MURPHY out and

BECK: Don't you see you can't control this.

MURPHY gets up and pulls out a knife

MURPHY: You're dead.

BELLAMY: WAIT!

He gets in between them and tosses down a knife for BECK

BELLAMY: Fair fight.

BECK looks at it like really dude, but he picks it up and they begin fighting BECK gets the upper hand again and has the knife to his throat.

BECK: Drop your knife.

He does and BECK throws him to the ground. MURPHY tries to go back at it and BELLAMY stops him and grabs him

BELLAMY : Enough, MURPHY, stop.

Suddenly ANYA, RAVEN, FELICITY, and FINN show back up with the supplies they found.

ANYA: What the hell is going on?

BELLAMY: Just having a little guy fun.

ANYA: Sure. Whatever, well we found the supplies, radio, iodine for the water, bows, arrows, more tools, proper seeding. You're lucky we're nice and we're going to share.

FELICITY: Now that there are more bows you can stop telling FREYA to use hers to kill animals when you know she's a vegan.

BELLAMY: Yeah, well, her cat was almost dinner because she refuses to hunt for us. Now, we don't need her too.

FELICITY shares a weird look with ANYA on that note. BROOKE comes over with the cat to show them it is safe.

BELLAMY: Where's my sister?

RAVEN : With FREYA, JASPER, MONTY, and EMMA. They went in a different direction to find supplies, hopefully they find the medical supplies we're lacking.

FELICITY: I hope she finds a machete for his head.

BELLAMY: Cute. What's that?

He is looking at the radio RAVEN is holding.

RAVEN : A radio, to communicate with the professors.

ANYA : Yeah, and RAVEN and MONTY will the only ones allowed to touch it.

BELLAMY: Oh yeah, why's that?

RAVEN squares up to BELLAMY, she is inches from his face.

RAVEN : Because whatever the hell we want right? Well, this is whatever the hell _I_ want.

She pushes BELLAMY back and she walks off along with some of the others.

* * *

ANYA goes into RAVEN'S tent where RAVEN is setting up the radio

ANYA: He's being extra douchey today.

RAVEN: I can't believe he's the same person who saved my life a week ago.

ANYA is confused by this.

ANYA: What do you mean?

RAVEN bites her lip. She is debating whether or not to tell ANYA the truth.

RAVEN : We went to HARPER'S to take her stuff to her that I still had. She got violent and well BELLAMY had to do it. He had to.

ANYA: Wait, are you telling me he hurt her?

RAVEN: You didn't see her ANYA. She was sick she just kept trying to bite me. She was strong too she wouldn't stop if he didn't kill her -

ANYA: Kill her? He killed her? Did you guys go to the police?

RAVEN: No! We didn't know what to do. Please ANYA you can't tell anyone what happened. Please.

ANYA is thinking about this for a long minute before silently agreeing to keep it quiet. She leaves the tent.

* * *

FREYA and the others are in the woods looking for the supplies they need when

JASPER: We've been looking for hours. I don't think there is anything out here.

OCTAVIA is ahead of them a little, she stops and she points.

OCTAVIA: Guys, I think I see something. Up here.

She starts to run up ahead. FREYA looks and she sees food wrappers on the ground, they appear to have been eaten and opened by an animal.

FREYA: Wait, OCTAVIA stop.

OCTAVIA stops and turns around, she is a few feet from the supplies. She is looking at them curiously. Suddenly a baby bear comes out and is really close to her. OCTAVIA turns and sees it. She smiles, but she turns, now seeing the mother bear out. She is way too close. The bear roars. They others looks scared. OCTAVIA freezes.

MONTY: Shit. What do we do.

JASPER: Their must be food in that container too, that's why it was so out in the open, they got into it.

NYSSA: It's going to charge her. Freya you have to shoot it.

FREYA: I-I can't. I can't do it.

OCTAVIA falls backwards, she is trying to stay as still as possible like they say to do when your approached by bear, the bear is angry you can tell

NYSSA: FREYA, you have to! It will kill her!

It is about to attack her when it is hit right in the eye with an arrow. It goes down on top of OCTAVIA. FREYA looks horrified at what she just did. They all go running over. OCTAVIA is under the bear

OCTAVIA : I'm okay, It's just crushing me, that's all.

FREYA grabs the tarp that was covering the supply pack and spreads it out. The others are by the dead bear.

FREYA: Okay guys on the count of three we need to roll the bear off of her and onto the tarp, one, two, three.

They do it, not easily but they manage. FREYA looks at the dead bear and looks around for the cub but it is gone. JASPER is helping OCTAVIA up she has some blood on her shoulder from the bear but she is okay just limping. OCTAVIA limps over to FREYA

OCTAVIA: Nice shot. You saved my life.

FREYA gives her a half smile. They look at the supplies and see that there are medical supplies, food most of it eaten by the bears, matches, some plates and some radios

FREYA: Well at least we found the medical supplies, these radios don't look like they're for communicating with the professors,

MONTY: They're for communicating with each other.

FREYA: We keep these to ourselves then. Chaos squad didn't even want to look for them. That way we can communicate with each other when we go out hunting or looking for fresh water.

They all nod in agreement.

NYSSA: OCTAVIA, you sure you're okay to walk back to camp.

OCTAVIA: I think I twisted my ankle, but yeah, with your help I should be alright.

JASPER looks to the bear on the tarp.

JASPER: What do we do about the bear?

FREYA: We take it back to camp.

MONTY: Seriously?

FREYA: I killed it, we're eating it, it's going to serve a purpose… Let's go.

MONTY and JASPER share reserved looks but they both go and help FREYA and they start to drag the bear on the tarp. It's definitely a struggle.

* * *

They make it back to camp and BELLAMY immediately runs up to OCTAVIA who is the first to arrive being assisted by NYSSA. He runs up and picks her up and carries her to a spot to sit.

BELLAMY: Are you alright? What happened?

OCTAVIA: Yeah, I'm fine. A bear fell on me.

BELLAMY: A bear?!

He is freaked, he takes her from NYSSA and picks her up carrying her over to a log and he sits her down and looks at the blood on her.

OCTAVIA: I'm fine BELL. Yes a bear. FREYA killed it so it wouldn't attack me but it fell on me, she saved my life.

ANYA: Where are the others?

NYSSA: back that way a little ways, they told us to go ahead, um, they could probably use your help, the bear is kind of heavy.

BELLAMY and ANYA share looks a amazement. They run off to help with MURPHY and MILLER right behind them

In the woods they find them feebly trying to drag the bear, BELLAMY and ANYA come to help. BELLAMY is pulling next to FREYA.

BELLAMY: You shot this thing? One arrow, right in the eye? I'm impressed, I didn't think you had it in you.

FREYA: Yeah well I wasn't going to let it kill your sister. But I'm not skinning it okay, you do it, or make whoever else do it. We need to preserve some of this meat, smoke it. I mean it, none of this whatever the hell we want. I killed this bear I want it to serve a purpose, every last bit of it.

LAERTES: You got it, princess.

She gives him a look like I hate that name. He smirks, and they continue walking on with the bear.

* * *

RAVEN is in her tent working on the radio when MONTY comes in he shows her the other radios they found.

MONTY: We don't want the chaos squad out there knowing about these. These are just for us. Have you got that radio working?

RAVEN: No. Figures they would give us a broken one, one we'd have to fix in order to use. This is stupid.

MONTY frowns.

MONTY: Yeah, these radios are missing parts too.

RAVEN: Of course they are.

MONTY looks around, he sees the drone that BELLAMY broke earlier. He picks it up.

RAVEN: Yeah, I haven't got around to fixing that one yet.

MONTY: I had an idea. We didn't find any solar panels out there, we're going to need them if we want to make a makeshift hot water heater and to charge and power the radios once we fix them. Why don't we take apart the drones, use the solar panels on them, and repurpose the rest of parts in them.

RAVEN: You're a genius, MONTY! But wait…they can't watch us if we take them apart.

MONTY: Yeah but really, why do they need to if we have a radio to communicate with them. When we get back to campus we can fill them in, we're the ones researching, I thought? Why do they need to watch us like caged animals? We have perfectly good supplies in the drones at our disposal.

RAVEN: You make a solid argument. But I think we should at least leave two of them working at least until we can get the radio working.

MONTY nods and he sits down and begins to take apart the drone with RAVEN

* * *

FELICITY is wrapping up OCTAVIA'S ankle.

FELICITY: Why weren't you more careful.

OCTAVIA: I've never seen a bear before but trust me I'll definitely be on the lookout for one now, don't worry.

FELICITY: I'm surprised that FREYA killed it. She's a vegan and swore off killing anything with a heartbeat a long time ago.

OCTAVIA looks guilty at this confession. FELICITY sees that and smiles.

FELICITY: Don't feel guilty, she obviously saw that you were in danger and preferred to have you alive instead of the bear.

She finishes wrapping her ankle

FELICITY: (sarcastically) I guess she made the right choice.

OCTAVIA can't believe what she hearing and then she looks to FELICITY'S smirk and she gives her a playful push.

* * *

Everyone is eating the bear that has been cooked and brought back. FREYA is sitting alone eating berries. BELLAMY brings her a plate of the bear. It is night time. She looks at in disgust.

FREYA: No thanks.

BELLAMY: Come on, you said it yourself, the bear needs to serve a purpose, you can't survive out here on berries.

FREYA: I'm a vegan and I killed a bear. That's not okay.

BELLAMY: You saved my sister's life.

FREYA: I know, I don't regret that, I just wish I could've done that without killing the bear, that's all.

BELLAMY: Well you couldn't and now, the bear, it's here to feed you, the fur will become a blanket to keep you warm, and hell we might even have a use for the bones, I don't know what the engineers are thinking but I don't question it.

FREYA reluctantly takes the plate of bear and eats it with a grimace on her face which makes BELLAMY chuckle. They are silent for a few moments just looking outward.

FREYA: What happened with you and BROOKE?

BELLAMY: You noticed?

FREYA: Um yeah, your tent has been like a revolving door lately, I haven't seen you get this many girls since our junior year of undergrad when you decided muscles looked good on you.

She smirks at him and he smirks back, he goes back to looking outward.

BELLAMY: She wanted to be with STAVO. I don't want to force someone to be with me that doesn't want to be.

FREYA: She cheated huh? I mean that's what happened Junior year too, except it was you who cheated what was the poor girl's name who got her heart broken, Rebecca? You thought she was too wrapped up in her inventions, she didn't pay enough attention to you.

BELLAMY: It's not like that.

FREYA: It's what you do, you try to make your self feel better, feel more like man by getting with a ton of girls after a break up, why? You don't have to do that, no one thinks of you any less, you're still Mr. perfect BELLAMY BLAKE with your perfect freckles, your perfect messy hair, your perfect brown eyes, and your perfect abs.

BELLAMY: You think I have perfect abs?

He said that with a smirk and she just gives him a look and a smirk back.

BELLAMY: Better than shutting down like you do. After you and BECK broke up, you shut down, locked yourself away in your room. Now…you're all quiet, not making a peep, I made one hell of a speech today and you didn't even interrupt me once. I don't even think you rolled your eyes. At least I'm present.

FREYA: You're right.

BELLAMY: Did FREYA OLEANDER just agree with me? The world must be ending.

FREYA: Haven't you heard, that's why were here.

They share a smile and they go back to watching outward in silence and eating their bear.

* * *

Later we see BELLAMY in his tent with his gun in his hands just looking at it. He is looking at it intently when Someone is about to come in so he stows it away pretty quickly. It is ANYA. BELLAMY looks up at her annoyed,

BELLAMY: What do you want?

ANYA: I know what you did to HARPER. But don't worry your secret is safe with me…for now.

BELLAMY: Yeah. Why do I feel like you want something in return for keeping quiet.

ANYA: Because I do. I want things to go smoothly here. You want to relax and take things easy fine but don't drag everyone else down with you.

BELLAMY: I can't help it if people follow me.

ANYA: I think unless you want OCTAVIA and everyone else to know you're a murderer you'll figure out a way to make yourself less of a leader.

She leaves the tent smirking and he is sitting there fuming.

* * *

FREYA is sitting by the fire with BECK. They are being quiet. He gets her, he doesn't push. FREYA looks over to him.

FREYA: I'm sorry.

BECK looks at her slightly confused.

FREYA: For cheating all those years ago. For ruining something that was so good over a moment of weakness.

After a moment BECK smiles

BECK: I forgave you years ago but by that time you were already with BEAUREGARD.

They hug. FREYA lets a few tears fall down

FREYA: I'm so sorry.

He just holds her and rubs her back.

* * *

BELLAMY see this as he leaves his tent. He goes and finds MURPHY sitting by a different fire. He was also watching the exchange.

MURPHY: She sure knows how to move on fast.

MURPHY turns to BELLAMY

MURPHY: is it considered moving on if it's with someone she's already been with?

BELLAMY has a serious face. He isn't there to talk about that.

BELLAMY : ANYA knows I killed HARPER.

MURPHY'S face gets more serious

MURPHY: What are you going to do about?

BELLAMY: I don't know.

MURPHY: Look, out here, she can't tell anyone. At least until they get the radio working. So I say let it play out for now.

BELLAMY nods.

MURPHY: They get that radio working though you might have to consider using that gun on her.

This makes BELLAMY looks a little uncomfortable.


	6. Episode 6, Draugr

This episode opens with NYSSA and FREYA in the woods, they are hunting.

NYSSA: We leave next week, a lot of people think it's a waste of time hunting.

FREYA: Yeah well, the professors are assholes, they say thirty days they probably mean forty.

NYSSA chuckles

NYSSA: That could definitely be true.

She shoots an arrow and kills a squirrel, FREYA is impressed.

FREYA: You're getting good with the bow, why do I have a feeling you've used one before?

NYSSA: I have. I used to practice archery until I studied abroad in Japan. That's where I got these babies.

She is motioning to the two swords she has holstered on her back.

NYSSA: I prefer my swords but they aren't that great for hunting. But if bigfoot comes out of something, I got it.

NYSSA smiles and FREYA laughs. They continue on and a few seconds go by and they hear a noise and they approach it slowly. NYSSA has her knives out and FREYA has her bow ready. Suddenly a man comes out from the woods. He looks panicked and dirty and disheveled.

OLIVER QUEEN: Woah, don't shoot. I'm not one of them, I'm alive.

NYSSA: What, What are you talking about?

NYSSA and FREYA look at each other with curious looks.

* * *

Back at the camp the man is eating and NYSSA and FREYA are sitting with him, he is in a tent.

FREYA: So you're saying. Everything is gone.

OLIVER QUEEN: Yes, the government, power, everything. These creatures, they're dead but they aren't at the same time, they're eating people, it's everywhere all over the country all over the world maybe. How have you guys not heard?

SLOANE: We're part of a research program, we've been out here for three weeks, with these drones, no electronics work here.

FREYA: Last we heard was a few people were getting sick from a drug called wild fire.

OLIVER QUEEN: It started that way, then the sick got sicker, then they died, then somehow they got back up and bit people, the bit people got sick, died, got back up and bit someone else. Now, the dead out number the living.

Suddenly BELLAMY bursts into the tent. He looks angry.

BELLAMY: Who is this?

FREYA stands up and begins pushing him out of the tent. After they are out FREYA talks

FREYA: Stop, listen we found him while we were hunting. He looked scared, hungry. BELL he said….

FREYA looks at him with concern. He looks at her confused.

BELLAMY: He said what?

FREYA: He said that people are dying and coming back and eating people.

BELLAMY looks at her shocked and then his face turns into amusement.

BELLAMY: come on, Frey. it's our last week out here, obviously this is another stupid test.

FREYA: What if it isn't? What if he's telling the truth?

BELLAMY: You believe in zombies, revenants, draugars, or any other form of an undead person coming back to terrorize the living?

FREYA: Well, no. But-

BELLAMY: But nothing. Come on, it's just a test it's some poor theater kid they got to do this. It's too obvious.

FREYA looks at him not sure she believes him.

BELLAMY: Look, we don't want to create a panic for no reason. Keep this to yourself this week and _if_ and that's a big _if_ , they don't come for us, we'll entertain his theory. But for now, he's just a lost hiker who is going to hitch a ride back to school with us next week, okay?

FREYA: Fine.

* * *

Back in the tent with the strange guy.

OLIVER: My name is OLIVER, OLIVER QUEEN

NYSSA: NYSSA AL GHUL. What do or did you do for a living?

OLIVER: I climbed mountains, rock climbed, I was an instructor actually. I was here on vacation, just a little R&R time when all this started. I tried to catch a flight home to my girlfriend and my dog but everything was grounded. Things got crazy.

NYSSA: I don't mean to be insensitive but how do I know you're telling the truth?

OLIVER: What do you mean?

NYSSA: The type of research we're doing, it's for an end of society type of situation and this is our last week, this just seems like something our professors would do to us the week before they come to pick us up. Send someone talking about the most ludicrous of things.

OLIVER: I'm not making this us. You all are lucky to be out here, away from it all. But it's real. Very real. You need to build walls, you need to prepare yourselves. They will come here, they will come here and they will kill everyone.

FREYA comes back in the tent.

FREYA: Shhh, not so loud.

FREYA paces in the tent thinking.

FREYA: Look, I'm not saying I don't believe you OLIVER, but we're getting picked up by our teachers next week, we don't want to panic all of our friends so you can stay here and hitch a ride with us next week. But you can't talk about people eating people, okay?

OLIVER: They aren't coming for you. They're either dead, or gone. They're not coming.

FREYA and NYSSA just look concerned and worried, they don't want to trust this person but they think he might be telling the truth.

* * *

RAVEN is tinkering with the radio with MONTY. She is getting frustrated and she sighs heavily and stops what she's doing.

RAVEN: It's no use. There has to be more parts somewhere, those two spots couldn't have been the only place they hid supplies. Plus, they're coming next week. We'll just have to make it our priority to find the rest of the supplies, next time.

MONTY: If we have a next time. Most of the 92 of us have just been goofing off, drinking, getting a tan, etc, the whole time.

RAVEN: True. Whatever the hell we want sure turned into being lazy and laying around all day.

MONTY: and complaining that there is no food.

RAVEN: And looking for others to go hunt for them. NYSSA and FREYA singlehandedly fed this entire group…Without them everyone would have starved.

MONTY: No, without them, maybe they would have got off their lazy asses and hunted. Next time we're out here we have to tell FREYA and NYSSA to refuse to hunt for everyone. Teach them a lesson.

RAVEN: Is this what being a parent feels like?

MONTY and RAVEN laugh.

* * *

It's the next day. FREYA is pacing she is looking at the drones that sit motionless on the ground. FREYA exchanges looks with BELLAMY who exchanges a look with her too then with the mysterious man. FREYA addresses everyone. BELLAMY rolls his eyes and goes over to attempt to stop her.

FREYA: Okay listen, everyone. Do you all remember that crazy virus that was going around before we came out here? The crazy videos on you tube?

There are some chattering's of yes coming from everyone.

FREYA: Well, what if I told you that the virus spread. Everywhere. OLIVER, this man who came to our camp yesterday, he isn't just some lost hiker. He told me that the virus has spread globally, that everyone is dying. They're dying and their coming back, like Draugars in Norse Mythology, they're coming back to terrorize the living, devouring their flesh. Now, I know what you're thinking. This is just another test sent to us from the professors. But what if it isn't? What if OLIVER is telling the truth? I know it sounds insane and honestly I've been thinking hard about whether or not it's true all night but, Why aren't the drones working?

There is some disagreement from everyone.

MURPHY: Come on, FREYA. Seriously? I think you've gone completely insane.

FREYA looks to BELLAMY to back her up. He reluctantly does.

BELLAMY: Maybe she has. But maybe she hasn't. Look, it's worth it to investigate or at least send out a small group to look for a ranger station or something so we can call the school, find out why the drones aren't working since we have no way to communicate with them. So I propose we have a team of 10 leave camp and look for a ranger's station, we'll ask the ranger there if there is some global virus, ask if we can use a landline to call the school. No one needs to panic okay.

Everyone is in agreeance with BELLAMY words. People still look concerned but not as much, he's a natural leader. He looks to FREYA. She's a little bummed he's better with words and the whole situation than she is.

* * *

BELLAMY is standing with FREYA, NYSSA, OLIVER, STAVO, BROOKE, MURPHY, ANYA, ZAYDAY, and BECK. They are standing near the front of the camp.

BELLAMY: Anyone got a map of this place or know where the ranger station is?

ANYA: I assumed you did since it was your idea.

BELLAMY: I just assumed this place would have one, don't all state or national parks?

NYSSA pulls out and unfolds her map. It has all the writing on it from where they found their supplies and where their camp is and which direction campus is. BELLAMY is impressed, he looks at her.

BELLAMY: This was smart. I like it.

OLIVER points to an area on the map.

OLIVER: I came from this way. I didn't see a ranger station or anything like it while I was running.

That leaves one direction to go in. MURPHY points on the map the direction they're going to go to look for one.

MURPHY: I guess that settles it, let's head out this way then.

They head out.

* * *

Back at camp MONTY is working on taking the last of the drones apart with RAVEN. They see FELICITY-CLARKE and FINN off in the camp canoodling.

MONTY: Does it ever bother you. Seeing them together all the time?

RAVEN: Of course it does, but FELICITY is so nice, it would be so much easier if I could hate her. Trust me I want to hate her, but I can't.

MONTY: If this really is the end of the world how ironic is it that you have to be stuck here with your ex and his new girlfriend.

RAVEN: You really are trying to get me pissed off today huh

She is smirking at him.

RAVEN: I've known FINN since we were in high school, he's my family no matter what, it's not that bad actually, stings most days but I have thick skin, I'll be fine.

OCTAVIA comes over.

OCTAVIA: What are you guys doing?

RAVEN: Taking apart these last two drones,if no one is coming back for us we can use these, once we put the second floor and a roof on our pretty little shack over there we'll put these on the roof and we might have scrape up enough wiring and stuff to get some power in there.

OCTAVIA: Really, it's that simple?

MONTY: Simple? No. Not at all. But for RAVEN and I, it'll be a piece of cake.

OCTAVIA: Cool. I'd ask how I can help but, I don't really think I'd even understand your instructions. I'm just going to start cutting up from wood for tonight's fire.

She smiles at them and walks away.

* * *

JASPER and EMMA are tending to the little crop field they have made behind the structure. They are watering the plants and stuff. Nothing has really grown much.

EMMA: Hopefully this is all just a waste of time.

JASPER: I bet this is all a test. They want us to go back out and look for a ranger's station I bet the missing radio supplies are out there.

JASPER looks to EMMA and smiles at her. EMMA chuckles.

EMMA: Right now, after what FREYA was saying. I wouldn't even be mad if that was true.

JASPER: Yeah. She's not really the gullible type. That's what has me worried. A global virus. What if my family was infected?

EMMA: Where're you from?

JASPER: Originally, Texas. But now, my family lives in South Dakota. My dad, mom, and my older brother run a farm up there.

EMMA: Shoot, if this virus is bringing back the dead, Draugars, or whatever FREYA called them, South Dakota sounds like the best place to be. No one around, you got plenty of food, they'd know how to survive.

She smiles at JASPER this eases him a little and he chuckles.

JASPER: Yeah. True. How about you? Where're you from?

EMMA: Everywhere. My dad used to be in the military, now he works in a top secret government lab somewhere here in New York. I'd never find him though. That place is the type of place that probably locked out everyone right from the start. Heavily fortified.

JASPER: Your mom? Any siblings?

EMMA: Nope, just my Dad. My mom died when I was 7, cancer.

JASPER: Oh…sorry.

EMMA chuckles, JASPER looks nervously at her.

EMMA: Why does everyone always say sorry when they hear about death. You didn't do it.

JASPER: True. I don't know, I guess it's just better than saying nothing at all, you know?

EMMA: Yeah, I guess so.

JASPER: I should've just said, cancer sucks. Death sucks.

EMMA: Yes. Agreed.

They smile at each other and just keep on working.

* * *

BELLAMY and the group of ten are walking in the forest. It feels as if they are walking forever. They see what looks like building up ahead. BELLAMY turns to everyone.

BELLAMY: I see a building up ahead. FREYA, keep your bow out, NYSSA, your knives ready…Just in case.

OLIVER: If there is one in there, whatever you do, don't let it bite or scratch you.

They go up to the building slowly. It is in fact a ranger's station. BELLAMY leads but FREYA stays close behind with her bow. They open the door. They don't see anyone inside. It looks like no one has been there in days. BELLAMY knocks three times on the door frame. They pause for a moment and no one is there. They enter. BELLAMY looks to everyone.

BELLAMY: Okay, let's check over the whole building before we look for the phone.

Everyone nods, they go off in different direction, two at a time. We see FREYA is with BELLAMY. They are checking some rooms, FREYA finds a desk with some newspaper on it, she goes over to it. She looks, the date on the newspaper is October 10th. She looks to BELLAMY.

FREYA: What's today?

BELLAMY: I don't know. Sunday?

FREYA: No the date. What's today's date?

BELLAMY: October 20th. Why? what'd you find?

He comes over and looks at the newspaper. The headline reads, WASHINGTON DC IS DARK, PRESIDENT DEAD. They see an image on the front page of people running in terror in the streets of DC.

LAERTES: Holy shit. This was ten days ago.

FREYA: put it in my bag, we'll take it back with us.

She turns so he can stuff it in her bag, after they are done, they hear some shuffling in another room, they leave to go check. In another room we see STAVO and BROOKE entering. They are looking around.

BROOKE: What do you think of all this?

STAVO: Zombies aren't real. Come on. I don't even know why we're entertaining this guy.

BROOKE walks around the corner of the room, there's a little nook, She jumps back. There is a man with his back to her looking out the window.

BROOKE: You scared me. Um, sir? We're looking for a landline. Do you have one?

STAVO is coming over. The man isn't responding, he is actually making a weird noise, he begins to turn to her.

BROOKE: Sir, are you okay?

STAVO: BROOKE, get back!

STAVO runs up to her and throws her back, she trips and falls to the ground, the man was turning and he was going to bite her. Instead STAVO is now trying to push him off. He is struggling, BROOKE scrambles up off the floor, she is moving to help. The man bites STAVO in the Neck, he is bleeding out. FAST. Both STAVO and BROOKE are screaming. BROOKE is trying to hit the guy to get him off STAVO when OLIVER and NYSSA come in, OLIVER takes a sword out of NYSSA'S hand and goes up, grabs the man by his hair, lifts his head a little and stabs him in the brain. He moves the man off of STAVO, BROOKE rushes over. Everyone else comes pouring in the room. OLIVER looks to them, out of breath slightly.

OLIVER: To kill one, you have to get them in the brain.

MURPHY charges him and gets in his face

MURPHY: Stop the charade! Just stop! It isn't funny anymore.

OLIVER: This is real life, I'm not lying!

BELLAMY comes between them.

BELLAMY: Stop. We have to help him. Everyone out of the room. Out. Look for a first aid kit or something.

Everyone rushes out except FREYA, BROOKE, BELLAMY and OLIVER.

OLIVER: Once you're bit, that's it man, if you don't bleed out from your wound, you'll get sick, and then after a few days, you'll die and then, you turn into one of them.

OLIVER leaves the room. FREYA is still standing there in shock. BELLAMY doesn't know she is there. BROOKE hasn't left his side either she is crying. She is trying to stop the bleeding. She looks to BELALMY.

BROOKE: Please, BELLAMY, Please, we have to save him.

BELLAMY bends over STAVO, He is looking horrified, he may have been mad at him but this was still his best friend, he doesn't know what to do. STAVO pulls out his pocket knife and he is trying to hand it to BELLAMY. BELLAMY takes it from him but he doesn't understand what he wants him to do with it. He can't kill his friend. He can't take his life. What is he thinking. FREYA is no longer frozen, she has watched this exchange, she puts her bow on the floor and she comes over and kneels down next to BELLAMY, she takes the knife out of BELLAMY'S shaking hand. She holds the knife in her hand and she looks to BROOKE, BROOKE knows she needs to back off, she moves back a bit still crying. FREYA smiles at STAVO who is still there.

FREYA: It's okay STAVO, I'm going to help you okay.

She starts to hum a song, BELLAMY is watching her, STAVO closes his eyes after taking one last look at BROOKE. He is listening to FREYA hum. FREYA is pained but she slides the knife as gently as possible into his brain stem, killing him almost instantly, she hums him until he dies. BELLAMY watches with curiosity. BROOKE is just crying. MURPHY comes back into the room with bandages. BELLAMY shakes his head. MURPHY looks sad. It was his friend too.

FREYA: We'll take him back to camp, give him a proper funeral. We should take him back too. As proof of what these things are and what they can do.

She was pointing at the dead man on the ground. MURPHY nods and goes to get someone to help him carry the body.

* * *

Outside ANYA is with ZAYDAY. They have found a ranger's truck. ANYA opens the driver's door. She is looking for the keys. She finds them under the mat. She turns to ZAYDAY who is keeping watch with a hammer.

ANYA: I found the keys!

She is smiling ZAYDAY smiles at her.

ZAYDAY: See if it runs before you get too excited.

ANYS get's in and starts it up. She looks at fuel gauge, it has 3/4 of a tank. She is elated.

ANYA: It's practically a full tank.

ZAYDAY goes to check out the back, she opens it and it is empty. That's when The other's come out and they are carrying the bodies.

ZAYDAY: It'll be tight but we should all fit.

MURPHY: Ugh, I call shotgun, no way am I sitting back here with two dead bodies.

BELLAMY looks at him like come on man, way to be insensitive. Everyone climbs in, they manage to squeeze ANYA, ZAYDAY, MURPHY, and NYSSA in the front. Leaving the other 5 plus the dead bodies in the back. They are driving back and FREYA is extra quiet. BELLAMY looks to OLIVER.

BELLAMY: I'm sorry we didn't believe you.

OLIVER: It's alright, I get why you didn't, I wouldn't believe me either.

FREYA: What are we going to do?

BELLAMY: What do you mean?

FREYA: Where are we going to live. How are we going to find our families.

Everyone looks at her, it appears they really hadn't had a chance yet to think about that.

BECK: FREYA, I don't think there's anything we can do about our families other than hope they're still out there fighting.

FREYA: No.

BECK: FREYA, how would you even get to California? No planes, gas stations aren't working, the dead are everywhere.

BELLAMY: We stay at camp, we make that our home.

BROOKE: No, we should go back to campus. Fortify it.

Atlas shakes his head.

OLIVER: There will be too many people there. Trust me, out here in the middle of the woods is the best place to be.

FREYA: Good luck convincing everyone else to stay. Curiosity and anxiety of not knowing what has happened to their families will probably drive everyone out.

BELLAMY: We can't make anyone stay. All we can do is tell them what's out there, tell them that they should stay and hope that they do. We can do this, we have too.

* * *

Back at camp OCTAVIA is chopping wood when FINN comes over.

FINN: Hey, FELICITY wants to talk to you, something medical related.

OCTAVIA stops. She hands him the ax.

OCTAVIA: Here, keep chopping for me?

FINN: You got it.

OCTAVIA smiles at him and she walks away to go talk to FELICITY, she enters into the building they made, she is marking with a measuring tape when OCTAVIA enters.

OCTAVIA: Hey, what's up?

FELICITY: Do you think this is big enough for a clinic? I mean there's 92 of us. Well I guess 93 now with this OLIVER fellow.

OCTAVIA: Uhh, I don't know. I guess so. Shouldn't you wait until they get back first before you start making plans for a long term clinic.

FELICITY looks at her, FELICITY looks sullen.

FELICITY: I just need to keep myself busy right now.

She goes back to measuring. OCTAVIA realizes why.

OCTAVIA: Are you worried about your mom?

FELICITY: Worried, no. She's the smartest woman I've ever met. But disappointed if she really has left us out here with no warning or contact since this all began.

OCTAVIA: Who knows what happened, maybe she couldn't get out here.

FELICITY: I'm her daughter. I'm all she has left.

They are silent for a moment.

FELICITY: Let me ask you. If You and BELLAMY were separated when this stuff went down, what would you do?

OCTAVIA: I would do anything to find him and he would do the same.

FELICITY: That's my point. They just left us out here, I refuse to believe that everything went to shit in a day, there had to be a point where they could've came and got us before it got too bad, and they didn't.

OCTAVIA: So you really think they aren't coming

FELICITY: I know they aren't. That OLIVER guy he didn't look like the theater student type and we all saw the video of that girl the police shot.

* * *

The rover arrives back at camp and everyone in camp looks to it, the others get out. They open the back. BELLAMY grabs the body of the dead ranger out aggressively and it hits the ground with a thud. He drags it to the middle of the camp. They have left STAVO'S body in the rover with BROOKE, everyone else has come with BELLAMY to the middle. BELLAMY gives everyone a moment to look at it. They are gasping and looking terrified.

BELLAMY: OLIVER was right. We found the ranger station and this. This was inside. It was strong, aggressive, wanting nothing but flesh. One good strike to the brain, and it falls. This is the world we live in now.

He reaches for FREYA'S pack on her back and she turns so he can open it and he takes out the newspaper and tosses it on top of the ranger's dead body so everyone can see.

BELLAMY: This headline, dated ten days ago. Now I know many of you are going to want to see for yourself. You're going to want to attempt to find your family but listen to me when I tell you, your family, they're either dead or they're not where you left them and this place, this is the safest place for you to be now. You leave this camp and one of these will kill you, and then you too will become one of them.

MILLER: How do we know that?

BELLAMY goes back to the back of the rover and with the help of OLIVER carries STAVO'S body and places it gently next to the ranger's body. Everyone gasps. EMMA runs over to a crying BROOKE who is covered in blood and has emerged from the rover now.

BELLAMY: Because we have already lost one of our own.

Everyone is freaking out and getting loud, FREYA attempts to get their attention.

FREYA: Listen, Listen, Everyone listen to me. We can't panic okay? We have stay strong. Look if you want to leave that's on you, trust me I want to know what happened to my family too but California, it's just too far for me to go in this world. None of this is easy, none of this makes sense, and none of this is fair, but, life has never been fair. Leave if you want, but you can't take anything with you. We need everything we have here. So if you leave you're on your own. Stay and we will all fight together to keep each other safe. We all signed up to research the perfect apocalyptic community, well now, we get to test our research we get to make that community real. We can't cower away now. So let's get to work. Let's make this place safe, sustainable, and most importantly, let's live.

Everyone is more at ease by her words. And everyone starts to get to work.

* * *

BELLAMY is setting his tent back up when OCTAVIA comes up to him. He stands up and he wraps her in a big hug, he knows how lucky they are that they are together at the end of the world. After they break apart.

OCTAVIA: What was that for?

BELLAMY: I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, O.

OCTAVIA: BELLAMY, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.

She hugs him again.

* * *

We see EMMA and BROOKE they are sitting by a log and BROOKE has stopped crying she is just looking at the blood on her while her friend sits next to her with a bucket of water and a rag attempting to scrub her hands to get the blood off.

BROOKE: It's all my fault.

EMMA: That's not true.

BROOKE: Yes it is, it was coming after me. Me. He pushed me out of the way. He saved my life.

EMMA doesn't know what to say. She knows her friend needs her but she doesn't know how to help.

EMMA: I'm so- Death sucks. Those things suck.

BROOKE: FREYA called them Draugars.

EMMA: Draugars suck.

EMMA let's out the slightest smile. She leans over and she hugs BROOKE.

* * *

FELICITY is sitting a little ways away from camp by herself when FINN comes over to her and sits down next to her, she turns to him and gives him a tiny smile.

FINN: You okay?

FELICITY: No.

FINN: Yeah, that was a stupid question. Look, I have no idea what you're going through. I don't but I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere so you can always lean on me for anything, FELICITY. I love you.

FELICITY turns and she kisses him gently on the lips.

FELICITY: I love you too.

She holds on to his hand.

FELICITY: I just feel confused. I just don't know why my mother would leave us out here to die. Why she would leave me. I need answers.

ANYA comes over and sits down next to her.

ANYA: You're going to get some. I promise.

They both look at her curiously.

ANYA: Once we get things settled here, I'm going to take a group to campus. Just to see, see if it's overrun, see if anyone's still there. Figure out why we were left out here to die. Because we need answers.

* * *

FREYA is adding some items to the funeral pyre and BELLAMY comes up to her and he does to, she is about to walk away to get more stuff when he grabs her arm, she stops and turns to look at him curiously. He looks scared, for the first time in his life.

FREYA: I'm - I'm sorry about STAVO. I know even -

BELLAMY: Thank you.

She shrugs looking at the funeral pyre.

FREYA: Just trying to help.

BELALMY: Not for the pyre but for-

FREYA: I know.

He looks at her with even more curiosity. FREYA gives him a tiny head nod and a half smile and she turns and goes to grab more stuff for the fire. MURPHY comes over and he is looking at BELLAMY who is watching FREYA walk away.

MURPHY: We all knew the princess was a basket case but who knew she was a murderer too.

BELLAMY looks at him.

BELLAMY: He was dying. She just put him out of his misery, kept him from turning into one of these things.

MURPHY: Apparently we're calling them Draugars. We can thank her for that too. I'm definitely not excited about living here with her or her squad. At least if any Draugars come here, they can get eaten first while we get away.

MURPHY chuckles and smirks. BELLAMY is still watching FREYA.

* * *

The funeral pyre is lit, everyone is standing around looking mournful, they are watching the flame burn bright. BROOKE is crying and being consoled EMMA, it appears as though the fire has been going for a while now. ANYA is standing with FREYA and FELICITY. ANYA looks to the other two.

ANYA: I guess we're going to have to get used to people dying now.

FREYA and FELICITY look to her kind of shocked but knowing she is right.

FREYA: Yeah, but neither of you two are allowed to die.

ANYA looks at her and half smiles.

ANYA: Same goes to you.

FELICITY: Yepp. We'll protect each other, always. You two are my family now.

FREYA: Now? Im, we've always been family.

They smile and hug. Over on the other side of the fire MURPHY watches them in disgust, he turns to MILLER.

MURPHY: I can't believe we're stuck with them, Their entire group is annoying.

BECK was standing on the other side of MURPHY. He turns to him.

BECK: Yeah well, you better get used to it, they aren't going anywhere. You try to hurt any of them and I swear MURPHY, next time, I won't hesitate to actually use the knife on your throat.

BECK was looking at him with total seriousness and MURPHY looks at him back, with angst.

MURPHY: Are ex-boyfriends generally this protective over their old girlfriends?

BECK: Are you generally this unbearable?

* * *

NYSSA comes over to OLIVER, who is sitting away from the funeral pyre. She sits down next to him. She looks at him and sighs before speaking.

NYSSA: So what's your plan?

OLIVER: I don't know, there's no way for me to get home.

NYSSA: Where is home anyways?

OLIVER: Seattle. I guess I just have to except that they're gone.

NYSSA: We've all lost someone. I don't think we should give up hope though. If we're alive so could the people we care about, we just probably will never see them again.

OLIVER: Where's home for you?

NYSSA: Everywhere. I have family in Japan, England, South Africa, everywhere.

OLIVER: Wow.

NYSSA: Yeah…..you're welcome to stay here with us. My tent is always open, we need as many people as possible now.

OLIVER: Thank you.

They smile at each other.

* * *

It is nighttime and BROOKE is sitting outside, a little ways from camp. Everyone else has gone to sleep. BECK had come out of his tent for a drink and he sees her in the distance. He walks over to her.

BECK: BROOKE?

She turns and sees him. She is sitting on the ground holding her knees. You can see the tears streaking her face. She looks back outward. What BECK can't see is the knife in her hands. He sits down next to her and looks outward with her.

BECK: You really shouldn't be out here alone.

BROOKE: I was just thinking.

BECK: About what?

BROOKE: How easy it was. I saw FREYA, when she slid the knife into his head, he was gone, instantly. I could see the light leaving his eyes.

BECK looks outward, he senses her pain.

BECK: BROOKE…

He places his hand on her shoulder, she turns her face to him, slowly, creepy like. She takes the knife in her hand and she stabs him in the neck. Not quite exactly where FREYA stabbed STAVO but she tried. His eyes go wide, he chokes for a few moments, he falls back, the knife in his neck. BROOKE just sits back looking forward rocking herself. BECK takes his last breath. She stops humming.

BROOKE: Why is it so easy.


	7. Episode 7, Lord of the Flies

FREYA is walking over to BELLAMY, it is daylight, they have really established a settlement, they have walls being built. It's been about two weeks time.

FREYA: Hey. ANYA and I are leading a group to go check out campus. See if it's overrun, get answers at least.

BELLAMY: What? No. We've got this wall being built. You want to take a group out to look now? Frey, they left us out here. Now you want to go crawling back?

FREYA: We're not crawling back, we just want answers. If it's overrun we come back and we know. If not, we'll know too.

LAERTES: know what?

FREYA: Look, FELICITY'S mom is there, BEAUREGARD is there. I just don't think he would leave me out here to die, okay. I've been with him for five years, BELL. He wouldn't just give up on me.

BELLAMY: How long?

FREYA: Well it's about three hours, by rover, But ANYA wants to stop along the way at some houses, scavenge for some supplies. Food, medicine. Things we need. So two - three days, tops.

BELLAMY: Fine. But can you stay?

FREYA looks at him curiously.

BELLAMY: Look, it's no secret everyone listens to me. But they also listen to you. It would make me feel better if you stayed.

FREYA: Fine. I'll stay…but just for the record. I wouldn't abandon everyone here just to be with BEAUREGARD.

LAERTES: I wasn't-

FREYA: That's what you were thinking. You don't trust me. Not yet anyways.

She walks away and he sighs, he does trust her. He just doesn't want her to get hurt. He cares more than he should.

* * *

ANYA is talking to RAVEN, FINN, MONTY, JASPER, and EMMA. They are gathering packs it seems they are going out to try and get supplies.

ANYA: Alright, Make sure you guys have enough stuff to last you a few days. Campus is about three hours away

OCTAVIA comes up.

OCTAVIA: Where you guys going?

RAVEN: We're going to make a trip to campus, check it out get answers, also we're going to try and scavenge some things on the way from houses and stuff.

OCTAVIA: Count me in. I need to get out of here for a bit.

FINN: Is Laertes okay with this?

OCTAVIA: He's not my keeper.

RAVEN passes her a pack. BELLAMY comes over to them.

BELLAMY: ANYA, here's the keys to the rover. I asked FREY to stay. Help me keep an eye on things here.

ANYA nods and takes the keys from him. He shifts his attention to OCTAVIA.

BELLAMY: I know where they're going, but O, where are you going?

OCTAVIA: With them, I want to help look for supplies…..besides I thought you said we could do whatever the hell we want now?

The others are smirking, and they all leave a stunned BELLAMY standing there.

ANYA: Alright guys make sure you keep your weapons out and we all stay close okay.

They see a draugr outside the wall and ANYA takes it out with a makeshift hatchet. JASPER is trying to flirt with EMMA the whole time.

* * *

Back at camp NYSSA and OLIVER are working on making arrows and sharpening swords. We see BROOKE working on the fence. BELLAMY walks up to MURPHY.

MURPHY: This section should be finished by tomorrow

Suddenly someone is getting weary from carrying heavy trees

MURPHY: Hey! You think the Draugars are just going to sit around and wait for us to finish our wall? Maybe we should let BROOKE do the lifting for you huh?

CONNOR: I just need some water okay, then I'll be fine.

BELLAMY: MURPHY, get this guy some water, BROOKE, you got this?

She stops what she is doing immediately and comes to the log. BELLAMY rushes over with a playful grin, he was only joking.

BELLAMY: Hey, I was just kidding.

He picks up the tree end with ease, she smiles back at him and goes back to work on what she was doing.

CONNOR is still waiting for water. MURPHY comes over and pees on him, CONNOR is infuriated.

CONNOR: What the hell is wrong with you MURPHY?!

They begin shoving, OLIVER and some of the other dudes break them up.

MURPHY: You wanted a water break…..GET BACK TO WORK!

They all get back to work there is a little chatter of agreeance and also a little chatter of disagree.

* * *

FREYA is outside the wall now with NYSSA, they are keeping watch along the wall.

NYSSA: I understand why TRINE and KIERAN left, they need to know where their families are. But knowing, it wouldn't make it easier.

FREYA: Agreed. I'd rather go on believing my family is alive, than risk my life travelling across the country just to find out they're dead. They wouldn't want me risk my life to find them and I certainly wouldn't want them too either. What I don't get is why BECK left and without saying goodbye too.

NYSSA: What's that?

She is pointing up ahead and they see a shoe. They walk up to it and move the leaves covering it and they see it is a body. Dead, stabbed in the brain stem, knife still stuck in it. They were a little loud when they saw the body, frightened at first.

FREYA: It's BECK!

OLIVER comes running outside and so does BELLAMY. They come out and see the two girls standing over a body. OLIVER comes up to NYSSA.

OLIVER: Are you okay?

NYSSA: Yeah, I'm fine. It's BECK. He didn't leave after all, he was killed.

BELLAMY looks at him horrified and FREYA takes the knife out of his neck.

BELLAMY: FREY.

She whips around.

FREYA: This was jammed in his neck! This was one of us.

* * *

They are still standing there outside the wall.

FREYA: A Draugr didn't do this, someone inside our camp did this.

OLIVER: A murderer in the camp?

She tries to get up and tries to go into camp with it but BELLAMY holds her back

FREYA: GET OUT OF MY WAY BELL

BELLAMY: FREY, be smart about this, think of all that we've accomplished, the walls, the patrols, people are scared already, but they're scared of the draugars, like it or not thinking the draugars did this is good for us.

FREYA: oh come on. Good for you, you mean. what? Keep people afraid and they'll work for you, is that it?

BELLAMY: Yeah, that's it, that's good for us, for all of us, fear of the Draugars is what is building that wall and keeping everyone together. Besides what are you going to do, go out there and ask the killer to step forward? We don't even know who's knife that is.

FREYA: Oh really? It has J. M. carved right into the handle. The people have a right to know.

She stomps back in leaving BELLAMY looking at NYSSA and OLIVER who are looking confused and shocked.

* * *

Back inside the wall MURPHY is barking orders. A kid tries to get a drink of water and MURPHY hits it out of his hand. The kid looks like he wants to hurt him

MURPHY: No water until this section is up…..What, what are you staring at?

Suddenly FREYA comes barreling up using all her weight to break between them and to shove MURPHY as she begins yelling at him

FREYA: You son of a bitch!

He turns to her chuckling thinking it's a joke or something, or he's just trying to act cool and tough?

MURPHY: What? What's your problem?

FREYA: (hold up knife) Recognize this?

MURPHY: That's my knife, where did you find it?

We see BROOKE watching looking a bit guilty.

FREYA: I found it where you left it, in BECK'S neck! What, you thought you'd kill him and then leave the knife in there to brag about your work?

MURPHY: What? A draugr must've killed BECK, not me.

FREYA: I know what you did and you're going to pay for it.

MURPHY: Oh really?

BELLAMY, NYSSA, and OLIVER are now close by watching this go down. MURPHY turns to BELLAMY

MURPHY: BELLAMY do you believe this crap?

He doesn't say anything just looks sternly.

FREYA: You've always hated him. Just like you've always hated me.

MURPHY: Yeah and I didn't kill you either.

ZAYDAY: Yeah but I do remember you saying you wanted to kill the teachers for sending us out here to die.

MURPHY: We all said that! This is ridiculous! I don't have to answer to you! I don't have to answer to anyone.

BELLAMY: Come again?

MURPHY stops dead and walks over to BELLAMY

MURPHY: Look man I'm telling you I didn't do this.

BELLAMY: We found him dead with your knife in his neck.

FREYA: (addressing everyone) is this the kind of society we want? You say there should be no rules…does this mean we can kill each other without any punishment?

MURPHY: Look I already told you I didn't kill anyone.

CONNOR: I say we kill him, hang him up.

The mob is in agreement FREYA looks horrified.

FREYA: That's not what I'm saying.

CONNOR: Why not, it's justice?

FREYA: Revenge isn't justice.

CONNOR: It's justice!

Everyone begins to chant, hang him, hang him, OLIVER and NYSSA want to intervene but BELLAMY stands between them and the mob. MURPHY tries to run, fight but there are too many people and they tackle him down, tie him up. FREYA is trying to intervene but people are holding her back

FREYA: No, let him go!

BROOKE is watching looking guilty AF. They throw a rope over a tree and tie a noose around his neck, He is only standing on a cooler. FREYA turns to BELLAMY

FREYA: You can stop this, they'll listen to you.

CONNOR and others turn to BELLAMY

CONNOR: BELLAMY you should do it.

They all start to chant BELLAMY'S name, FREYA is horrified as is NYSSA and OLIVER. MURPHY is trying to tell him through his gag that he didn't do it. BELLAMY is looking a bit torn on what to do. FREYA is pleading with him

FREYA: I know your not a killer, I saw you in the woods with STAVO, don't do this. Don't! Stop!

BELLAMY is walking closer to the cooler and he pushes FREYA backwards.

FREYA: You can't do this!

BELLAMY kicks the cooler out from under MURPHY and he is hanging, BROOKE is horrified, FREYA shoves BELLAMY and she is in tears screaming at him

FREYA: How could you!

He stops her from pushing him and he is talking loudly back

BELLAMY: This is on you Princess, you should've kept your mouth shut!

FELICITY-CLARKE pushes through trying to get them to stop now having just come upon the scene. BROOKE pushes through people and she pipes up.

BROOKE : Stop! Just Stop! MURPHY didn't kill BECK, I did.

FREYA: Oh my god.

She grabs the hatchet off of BELLAMY'S pants loop and cuts MURPHY down, ATLAS and NYSSA run to him to get the noose off his neck. BELLAMY is looking at BROOKE with sadness and horror.

* * *

Back inside camp MURPHY is outside of a tent with everyone crowded around. OLIVER and NYSSA are standing outside too

MURPHY: BELLAMY bring her out!

Inside the tent BROOKE is standing there with BELLAMY , FREYA , and FELICITY-CLARKE in distress

BELLAMY: Why BROOKE?

BROOKE: I don't know I snapped, He was being nice to me trying to comfort me about STAVO and I just kept thinking about how none of this would have happened if they had just come back to get us. I didn't mean too. I regretted it as soon as it happened. Please don't let them hurt me.

BELLAMY looks to FREYA and FELICITY

BELLAMY: If you guys have any bright ideas speak up

FREYA is pacing slightly. She doesn't have any idea what to do.

BELLAMY: Oh now you stay quiet.

FELICITY: Those are your people out there!

BELLAMY: This is not my fault! If FREYA listened to me those idiots would still be working on the wall.

FREYA is silently thinking and looking down.

MURPHY: (O.S) If you want to build a society princess, let's build a society, bring her out.

BROOKE is crying, she is pleading

BROOKE: No please, BELLAMY

He grabs her face gently

BELLAMY: Hey, BROOKE, it's going to be okay, just..just stay with FREY and FELICITY.

BELLAMY leaves to face the mob outside. Outside the tent now MURPHY is looking at him NYSSA and OLIVER aren't too far away looking on wanting to help but not knowing how.

MURPHY: Well, well, well look who decided to join us.

BELLAMY: Calm down, and back off.

MURPHY: or what? What are you going to do, hang me?

BELLAMY: I was just giving the people what they wanted.

MURPHY: Oh yeah, that's a good idea, why don't we do that right now? Who here wants to see the real murderer hung up?

He has very few supporters but mostly people are unsure how they feel about it.

MURPHY: Oh I see, So it's okay to string me up for NOTHING, but when that little bitch confesses you want to let her walk. Cowards, all of you are cowards.

BELLAMY: MURPHY it's over.

MURPHY: Whatever you say boss.

BELLAMY goes to walk away and MURPHY hits him upside the head, this causes a little freak out and MILLER goes up to fight him and MURPHY just punches him in the face. MURPHY looks to his supporters

MURPHY: Come on, let's get the girl

They go into the tent and the girls are gone.

MURPHY: BROOKE!

We see BROOKE being pushed out the back of the walls by FELICITY and FREYA, they are running in the forest with her.

* * *

FREYA and FELICITY are walking in the forest with BROOKE.

FELICITY: It's going to be nighttime soon, please tell me you have a plan and we aren't just wandering aimlessly.

FREYA: I have a plan

BROOKE reaches for FELICITY'S hand, she yanks her hand away

FELICITY: What are you doing? Just because we saved you doesn't mean you're forgiven, got it

FREYA: FELICITY.

FELICITY: What? She's a killer, she took someone's life, look at me, did you stop to think about that for one second? You can't just kill someone to make yourself feel better.

FREYA looks at her curiously. BROOKE looks Guilty. FREYA looks a mess, They hear MURPHY in the distance

FELICITY: We should run.

FREYA: That's one way, but I like my way better.

FREYA moves some brush away revealing a cave. They all go in the cave and recover it with brush.

* * *

FREYA is sitting near the edge of the cave after BROOKE fell asleep. It is dark now.

FREYA: What are they going to do about BROOKE? If I hadn't of confronted MURPHY none of this would have happened

FELICITY: you couldn't have known this was going to happen.

FREYA: BELL knew. We think the draugars are a threat, and now we're killing each other?!...there has to be consequences

FELICITY: Well we can't just let them hang people…hopefully we figure it out before MURPHY kills us for helping her, he's not the forgive and forget type.

BROOKE has been listening the whole time, she wasn't sleeping. Suddenly they hear a noise, sounds like a draugr so they leave the cave to get it, it's not far. BROOKE leaves, they come back and see that she is gone. They freak out.

* * *

BROOKE is running through the woods at night, suddenly someone grabs her startling her and causing her to scream, but it is only BELLAMY he is trying to keep her from screaming. We can here MURPHY and his cronies calling out for her. BELLAMY is pulling her along in the woods and BROOKE isn't having it.

BROOKE: Let me go!

BELLAMY: I'm trying to help you.

BROOKE: I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Just stop helping me.

She breaks out of his grip, he is stunned by her cold words.

BROOKE: I'm over here!

He grabs her again

BELLAMY: Stop before you get up both killed

BROOKE: Just let me go, I'm the one they want

BELLAMY: BROOKE listen to me, I won't leave you.

BROOKE: BELLAMY, please

He grabs her and starts carrying her potato sack style. She is screaming out for MURPHY and his cronies. FREYA and FELICITRY find two sets of footprints and they think MURPHY has her, they start running faster, they are spooked, they have to find her first. BELLAMY has BROOKE and he sets her down, they have hit a dead end, a cliff. MURPHY isn't far behind, he comes out with his supporters with him.

MURPHY: BELLAMY, you can't fight all of us, give her up.

BELLAMY: Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me.

FELICITY and FREYA show up calling BELLAMY'S name FREYA gets in between MURPHY and BELLAMY

FREYA: This has gone on too far. Just calm down we'll talk about this.

MURPHY grabs FREYA and holds a knife to her throat. They all try to stop him.

FELICITY: Let her go.

MURPHY: I will slit her throat.

BROOKE: No please, don't hurt her.

MURPHY: Don't hurt her? Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now and I'll let her go

FREYA: Don't do it.

BROOKE tries to go to MURPHY but BELLAMY holds her back

BROOKE: No I have to!

BELLAMY: MURPHY this is not happening!

BROOKE: I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did.

She starts to walk to MURPHY and then turns around and runs off the cliff, everyone is stunned MURPHY immediately takes the knife off FREYA and FREYA and BELLAMY run to the edge of the cliff in sadness. BELLAMY gets up and lunges for MURPHY and they get into a fist fight, it is now raining too.

FELICITY: Stop, you'll kill him.

FELICITY and FREYA pry off BELLAMY from MURPHY while he is resisting.

BELLAMY: He deserves to die!

FREYA: No! we don't get to decide who lives and dies.

BELLAMY: So help me god if you say the people have a right to decide I will-

FREYA: No, I was wrong before okay you were right sometimes its dangerous to tell people the truth, but if were going to survive out here we can't just do whatever the hell we want. There has to be rules.

BELLAMY: Who makes the rules, huh, you?

FREYA: For now, we make the rules, okay.

BELLAMY: So what then we just take him back and pretend like it never happened?

FREYA: No.

FELICITY: We banish him

They all share looks, and then BELLAMY picks him up and gets him super close to the cliffs edge, FELICITY and FREYA are pleading for him to stop

BELLAMY: (to MURPHY) If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here, do you understand?

MURPHY nods, BELLAMY lets him go, he turns to MURPHY'S supporters

BELLAMY: You can either come back to camp and follow me, or go off with him to die, your choice.

BELLAMY leaves to go back to camp and everyone leaves MURPHY out there alone. But before FREYA leaves she drops his knife down so he isn't defenseless.

* * *

Back at camp NYSSA is putting together a funeral pyre ZAYDAY sees this and decides to ask her what she is doing.

ZAYDAY: What are you doing?

NYSSA: Someone's going to come back dead either way.

ZAYDAY: What do you mean?

NYSSA: This is who we are now. It's kill or be killed. Death, it comes for us all.

ZAYDAY thinks about her words for a long moment before deciding to help NYSSA with the funeral pyre. They continue building it in silence.

* * *

FREYA and BELLAMY are at the bottom of the cliff looking into the river when they find BROOKE'S turned but broken body laying on the shore. FREYA goes to kill her but BELLAMY puts a hand out

BELLAMY: I got this one.

BELLAMY goes up and stabs her in the brain ending her reanimation as a draugr. He then picks up her body and begins to carry her home with FREYA following in suit.

FREYA: You're not a murderer. HARPER, she was already gone. As for MURPHY you were just giving the people what they wanted. Doesn't make it right but he's not dead either so there's that.

BELLAMY glances over at her surprised. He didn't know she knew about HARPER.

FREYA: Every messed up thing you've done, it's been to protect people. Your sister, other's you care about. (chuckle) even people you don't care about.

She was talking about herself. BELLAMY knew this.

BELALMY: I do care about you. That's why I didn't want you to go to campus. Something could've happened to you and well I made a promise to BEAUREGARD that I would protect you.

FREYA looks down and smiles a slight smile.

FREYA: He really did know this was happening then didn't he.

BELLAMY: I think he did.

They continue back to camp silently.

* * *

We see then addressing the group telling them about what happened as they are burning BECK & BROOKE'S bodies, music is playing in the background, they are explaining the new rules, together.

Everyone clears out to go to sleep and FREYA is outside the wall. She is in a field. She is laying down looking at the stars. BELLAMY walks out there and looks down at her.

BELLAMY: You shouldn't be out here alone.

FREYA: I'm not. You're here.

He sighs and lays down next to her. He is looking up too.

FREYA: The stars. They're so much brighter out here.

BELLAMY: Have you even seen stars before?

Freya turns her head and looks at him funny. He chuckles.

BELLAMY: I mean, you lived in California, city of angels. It's pretty smoggy there I hear.

FREYA: I didn't always live there. Back in Spain, I remember laying out with my Dad all the time looking at the different constellations. I used to know them all.

BELLAMY: Which one was your favorite.

She scoots closer to him, their cheeks are practically touching. She points up.

FREYA: The Pleiades Star cluster, part of Taurus. This is the perfect time of year to see them. First we need to find Orion.

BELLAMY: Okay. I found it.

FREYA: Me too. Okay, now follow his belt, it's like an arrow, pointing to Aldebaran. It's a bright, red-orange star. I found it

BELLAMY: Me too.

FREYA: Now continue northwest , the Pleiades they're a small cluster, bright blue. You should see seven of them.

BELLAMY: I only see six.

Freya smiles.

FREYA: Sometimes that happens.

BELLAMY: They're beautiful.

FREYA: They're the easiest to see with the naked eye. They move together formed from the same nebula. They're my favorite though because they represent the seven sisters of Greek mythology.

BELLAMY turns to her.

BELLAMY: Nymphs of Artemis?

Freya smiles and nods.

FREYA: They were the first bit of the classics I learned. Look.

She is pointing up.

FREYA: the bright one, more towards the center left. That's Alcyone, then move right and down slightly you have Merope, Electra, Caleano, Maia, Taygete, Sterope. Merope is probably the one you can't see. Mythology says that she was the youngest of the sisters, she married a mortal and because of that faded away.

BELLAMY: I remember reading the story of their catasterism. But I had never taken the time to look up and see them.

FREYA: My father taught me all about them.

They just stay there for a while looking up at the stars. Their cheeks literally touching. Laertes feels something hot and wet hit his cheek, he turns and FREYA quickly scoots away and wipes her eye.

BELLAMY: Are you crying?

FREYA: No.

BELLAMY looks at her.

BELLAMY: Stop it. It's okay to cry FREY, I'm not going to think you're weak. Just talk to me. Is this about BROOKE, BECK, or your family?

FREYA: I don't know. I guess just seeing BROOKE kill herself tonight. It made me think of him so I came out here thinking of him and I realized, I hadn't thought of my Dad in such a long time. I hadn't looked at the stars in so long. It all just came flooding back.

BELLAMY looks at her curiously, he doesn't quite understand.

BELLAMY: I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure your whole family is fine.

FREYA chuckles awkwardly. She sits up. He does the same.

FREYA: I'm talking to you like you're my friend. I forget that even though I've known you for the last seven years, we don't know each other at all. BELL, my dad killed himself about five years ago, when I was nineteen.

BELLAMY just looks at her not knowing what to say. He just pulls her into a hug. She lets him, she rests her head on his shoulders, he let's a tear fall too.

* * *

OLIVER and NYSSA are sitting at the fire with FELICITY.

FELICITY: I've always hated MURPHY for years. But a part of me feels back for him. I mean his friends just strung him up to die for something he didn't do.

OLIVER: Today certainly had a certain literary vibe to it.

NYSSA: We have to make sure this doesn't happen again. We have to make sure everyone follows BELLAMY and FREYA'S rules because that's the only way to make this place work. Everyone is on edge everyday, scared, tired, anxious. We have to find a way to keep them calm and to make them feel safe.

OLIVER: Hopefully with the wall almost finished everyone can begin to feel safe.

FELICITY: Until the draugars start leaving the cities and coming out here.

OLIVER: Hopefully we can be prepared by then.

* * *

The episode ends with a pan over everyone, a look at FREYA and BELLAMY hugging in the field, FELICITY, NYSSA, and OLIVER by the burning fire. Our scouting group driving in the night and finally one last glance at MURPHY as he is walking away from the cliff in the woods when suddenly he steps into a booby trap that yanks him upside by his ankle knocking him out as he hit his head on the way down.


	8. Episode 8, School's Out For Ragnarok

We see the group that left, they are scavenging. ANYA, JASPER, MONTY, FINN, RAVEN, OCTAVIA, and EMMA. They are going through a few houses gathering supplies. ANYA makes her way to bedroom, inside we see that there are three people in bed, two adults and a child, all with gunshot wounds to their heads. ANYA is disgusted, she leaves the room and leans against the wall looking like she is going to breakdown. The others are downstairs packing can goods. JASPER and MONTY are raiding the medicine cabinet with OCTAVIA. We see RAVEN taking apart a TV. EMMA and FINN are grabbing food in the kitchen. ANYA comes downstairs and RAVEN looks up at her

RAVEN: Anything good?

ANYA: Nope. Let's sleep here for the night though, we'll leave early in the morning for campus.

JASPER: I'll get some wood outside to start a fire in the fireplace.

ANYA: Take MONTY with you, just to be safe, keep your eyes open.

He nods and MONTY joins him. ANYA collapses onto the couch. OCTAVIA shows up in the room and looks at her concerned. ANYA looks depressed

OCTAVIA: What's wrong?

ANYA: Just don't go upstairs and look in the bedroom.

OCTAVIA understands exactly what she must be talking about. She nods, sighs and sits down with her.

OCTAVIA: I thought the world we lived in was morbid, dark, full of death. This new world, well it takes the cake.

They share looks of agreement.

* * *

Outside JASPER and MONTY are looking for fire wood, they are collecting it while they chat.

MONTY: What do you think we're going to find in the morning?

JASPER: I don't know. I don't know what to expect. It's like, you can hear about the world ending, you can hear that everything's gone, but until you see it for yourself, do you really believe it?

MONTY: That's why I volunteered to come on this trip. I need to see for myself.

JASPER: Me too. Plus, we had friends still on campus, and it's not like the professors meant nothing to us.

MONTY: DR. MAY was like a second mother to me. I hope she's okay. But I also hope she has a reason for not coming back for us. Is that horrible?

They look at each with conflicted facial expressions.

* * *

Inside RAVEN, OCTAVIA, and ANYA are chatting about camp

OCTAVIA: I'll admit I only came out here on this trip to piss off my brother.

ANYA: I figured that one out.

RAVEN: What do you think we're going to find when we get there?

ANYA: I don't know. Honestly, I don't even know what I want to find. I just know I want to find answers. I don't want it to be overrun because there are still people we care about there. But I don't want it to be protected either because then that means they really left us for dead.

RAVEN: I just hope DR. SINCLAIR is okay.

ANYA: I hope they all are, even Tennyson.

* * *

It is now the morning and they get up and start going again, outside the house there are flowers blooming, FINN picks one, they are violets. He stops OCTAVIA and puts one in her hair.

MONTY: (to JASPER): Now that's game.

JASPER hits him and he hits him back a few times it's like a game, they're goofy like that. Suddenly a few draugars come out and attack them, they are killing them and a draugr has JASPER pinned but EMMA has an axe and kills it, she then extends her hand to him to help him up

JASPER: Thank you.

She walks ahead and they keep moving like it was nothing. MONTY looks to him with a smirk

MONTY: That, that's not game.

JASPER gives him a look. They stop and look at the dead on the ground.

JASPER: (to MONTY) I've seen it for myself now. They're real.

They share distraught looks. ANYA is looking at one of them on the ground, it is a woman, not much older than her. She has a pained look her face. She stiffens.

ANYA: Come on. Let's get going.

OCTAVIA: Tell me why we didn't take the rover again?

ANYA: We aren't that far, we want to creep up a bit, just in case.

* * *

They reach the river. ANYA stops the group.

ANYA: Campus, it's just across the river. There looks to be a chain link fence around campus. I don't see many Draugars on this side.

They look curiously at campus. It's the back side closest to the forests a more isolated area, so they don't see all the military there, but oh trust me, they are there. RAVEN goes down shore a bit and the others follow her curiously. She pulls a rope swing out and everyone is looking at her with eyebrows raised.

RAVEN: What, you guys didn't know about this? Must've just been an engineering thing. It's sturdy, we can use it to cross.

FINN: I'll go first.

He gets ready to go when JASPER leans into him and nudges him motioning to EMMA, FINN realizes he wants to show off so he lets him go first. Everyone is cheering him on

FINN: I knew there was a badass in there somewhere…it's okay to be afraid, the trick is not fighting it.

JASPER: See you all on the other side.

He goes and makes it across with a little stumble on the landing.

JASPER: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Everyone smile at him when suddenly they hear a loud gunshot, they duck down.

ANYA: I guess it's safe to say schools out for Ragnarok.

When they peek back up after making sure they aren't hit they see that across the river JASPER is hit. Suddenly a few draugars come out from the noise and they have to fight them, they do, once they finish fighting them they look to where JASPER was and he is gone. They look shocked and scared.

* * *

At the fence to the school we see the school is protected for the first time by military but we see no one familiar. Just a soldier who fired the shot and he watches the others fight off the dead.

* * *

The group still looking shocked.

ANYA: We can't stay here, that gun shot is just going to draw more here, I think they like noise. We need to go back NOW.

MONTY: What if he's still alive.

RAVEN: If he is, they have him and we aren't going to be able to get in there and get him back alone.

They all nod in agreement.

OCTAVIA: We go back for reinforcement, let's hurry!

Everyone runs, they are running as fast as they can through the woods, OCTAVIA falls and twists her ankle, FINN and MONTY help her up, they keep running until they get to the rover and then they all clamber in and speed away back to camp.

* * *

Outside the fence TYR, the man in charge now at the campus and a few military men are carrying an injured Nolan.

LINCOLN: Sir, what are we going to do with him?

TYR: We're going to use him to send a warning. Remember the traps we set up? We're taking him there.

Some of the soldiers look at each other, they aren't happy about doing this either. They don't like what TYR is asking them to do but they listen.

* * *

We see TYR'S men hanging up JASPER to a tree while TYR smirks on from a little distance. A draugr creeps up and TYR turns and kills it with ease with a knife.

* * *

The group arrives back at the camp. FREYA is showing BELLAMY and OLIVER how to use a bow and they are practicing outside their wall, so they are the first to see them zoom back up in the rover. The funeral pyre from the night before is still smoking. They stop when they see them speeding in and look curiously at the vehicle. They get out quickly. MONTY and FINN help OCTAVIA out since she hurt her ankle. BELLAMY hurries over to OCTAVIA.

BELLAMY: O, you guys okay?

OCTAVIA: Yeah, I just twisted her ankle, I'm fine

FREYA: What's wrong?

RAVEN: We were attacked, JASPER crossed the river to the campus and a sniper shot him, some Draugars came.

ANYA: After we took them down we looked back at the river and he was gone, they took him…..What happened here?

BELLAMY and FREYA share a look of concern and motion for them to follow them.

* * *

FREYA and BELLAMY have just finished telling them what happened inside the building. EMMA is there along with OLIVER, NYSSA, ANYA, FINN, FELICITY, MONTY, RAVEN, and OCTAVIA

EMMA: Did you guys bring her body back to burn

BELLAMY: We did. We burned it last night with BECK'S.

For a moment she looked like she wanted to cry, but her face hardens before she responds

EMMA: We can't lose anymore people, we need to go back out there and find him.

BELLAMY leaves the tent someone was calling his name.

FELICITY: How do we know if he is even still alive?

FINN: We don't I'm not going back out there, and none of you should either. They shot him with pin point accuracy for crossing the river, We don't have guns, we have makeshift knives and a few axes. We can't go up against them. Imogene you're not going there either.

She looks at him taken aback like excuse you. But she doesn't get a chance to respond.

MONTY: So what, were just going to leave him out there to die?

RAVEN: Yeah, that's not going to happen.

FREYA: RAVEN, MONTY, I need you guys to stay and work on the radio, now more than ever we need to communicate with them.

MONTY: That's my best friend I don't want to stay behind.

FREYA: You and RAVEN are needed here, we need your brains to work this out. We'll go out there and look for him, but if we can't find him, it's communication with them that could save him, save us all.

RAVEN and MONTY share looks but ultimately agree and leave the tent to go to work.

FREYA looks to OCTAVIA and FELICITY next.

FREYA: One of you needs to stay. You two are the closest thing to doctors we have.

FELICITY: Yeah FINN said I'm not going so…naturally I want to go.

OCTAVIA: I'll sit this one out then, you guys better find him.

FREYA: ANYA, OLIVER, NYSSA, can I count you three in?

They all nod.

EMMA: I'm coming to, I need to do this. I need to find him.

FREYA: Good. Let's get ready, we'll leave in fifteen.

* * *

Back where JASPER is tied up they are done now and a soldier comes up to TYR.

LINCOLN: Do you really think they're going to come for him.

TYR: If what TENNYSON says about them is true they will. This will show them they are no longer welcome here and what will happen if they come back.

* * *

Everyone is getting ready to go. FREYA looks at her team, she looks again toward BELLAMY.

FREYA: Wait here for a minute, I'll be right back.

She walks over to BELLAMY who is speaking to OCTAVIA.

OCTAVIA: Change your mind? I can go?

BELLAMY: No way. Not again.

FREYA: He's right, we need you here. I'm here for YOU.

He walks a little ways away with her out of earshot of OCTAVIA.

FREYA: Rumor has it you brought a gun to camp.

He lifts his shirt to show a gun in his pants. Her eyes linger on his hips for a moment too long.

FREYA: Good, follow me.

BELLAMY: Now why would I go looking for someone who's probably dead?

FREYA: Because you want them to follow you and right now they're thinking only one of us is scared.

BELLAMY considers this for a moment and finally he decides, he looks over to MILLER who is close by

BELLAMY: MILLER, make sure everyone stays working on the fence. Also, don't let my sister leave this camp.

OCTAVIA: I don't need a babysitter.

MILLER: You heard him.

OCTAVIA: (to MILLER): I'm going to make your life a living hell.

FREYA and BELLAMY go back to the others and they head out to go look for JASPER.

* * *

MONTY is taking apart the tablet that FREYA had when RAVEN comes in

RAVEN: What's that?

MONTY: A tablet that BEAUREGARD left with FREYA. I'm working on salvaging parts from anything I can to try to get the radio working.

RAVEN examines the parts they have.

RAVEN: Even with the salvaged parts I'm not sure we're going to have what we need to get it working.

* * *

They all exit the rover and start walking through the woods and BELLAMY comes up to FREYA and ANYA who are leading the way.

BELLAMY: So where are we even going to start looking?

ANYA: We head back toward the river, where we last saw him.

BELLAMY: Isn't that where you said the sniper shot him? Is that really a good idea?

ANYA: We aren't going to cross the river, they didn't shoot until he crossed, I think the river is a boundary as long as we don't cross it they won't shoot us.

BELLAMY: Great, we're just going to get really close to being shot. Tell me, why do you think they decided to shoot?

ANYA: I don't know, they have a chain link fence around what seems to be the entire campus.

FREYA: Do you think someone took it over? Do you think the professors are still there?

ANYA: They're probably still there, to me, it looks like a military safe zone, The sniper was insanely accurate. Who else would have the numbers to erect a fence within the last month in a half, have guards hidden all along the wall of campus to protect it and keep people out?

FREYA is looking a little hurt, she didn't want to believe they left them out there to die but that's what it is looking like.

* * *

MONTY and RAVEN are working on the radio and MONTY looks over to her.

MONTY: He may not be my real brother, but he's always been there, every memory I have there's Nolan…..I should be out there.

RAVEN: You're not going to cry are you?

She smirks at him and after a moment he returns one to her.

MONTY: Shut up.

They share a little laugh.

RAVEN: MONTY, JASPER would understand why you stayed.

* * *

They are all still travelling in the woods.

ANYA: We're getting close, we should split up, we can cover more ground that way, but let's stay within shouting distance.

BELLAMY, EMMA, and FREYA go one way. ANYA, FELICITY, OLIVER, and NYSSA go another. BELLAMY, EMMA, and FREYA find a small lake/creek and FREYA begins to fill up her water bottle and BELLAMY and EMMA start splashing themselves to cool off. EMMA then splashes FREYA.

FREYA: Come on guys, we don't have time for this.

EMMA: Come on FREYA, we need a little break.

FREYA: I'll take a break when we find JASPER.

EMMA shares a smirk with BELLAMY and she begins to swim away, BELLAMY starts to creep up on FREYA and he pulls her deeper into the water.

FREYA: No, No, Damn it, BELL.

She sinks into the water and it feels good.

FREYA: Okay, maybe just a minute

This causes BELLAMY to chuckle, they are wading around for a little bit when BELLAMY looks at her with curiosity.

BELLAMY: I think I know why you're so hell bent on finding JASPER and why you need to take care of everyone.

FREYA: Now you sound like my sister, well this is going to be good, let's here it.

BELLAMY: Your father. You blame yourself. Hell, you probably blame yourself for your brother's drug addiction. You need to keep your mind off them, you think if you save everyone here it'll make up for all that.

FREYA looks at him not knowing how to respond, he hit the nail on the target, he really does know her. She can't answer though because EMMA chimes in, she is down a little ways

EMMA: Hey guys, over here.

They go over to where she is and she is looking at some rocks and there is blood on them, a lot of blood

EMMA: It's fresh blood. JASPER was here. We should get the others.

FREYA bends down to touch the blood.

FREYA: It's still wet, I think we're close.

* * *

Back at camp OCTAVIA is sitting outside with FINN and ZAYDAY. They are working on sharpening weapons. They are all quiet, they are a bit worried. OCTAVIA knows this so she wants to try and lighten the mood.

OCTAVIA: You want to know the best thing about the end of the world?

They look up at her while they're working.

OCTAVIA: I'm no longer forced to keep up with the Kardashians.

ZAYDAY laughs.

ZAYDAY: No more Taylor Swift songs about her ex-boyfriends.

FINN: The best thing about the end of the world…No more memes.

OCTAVIA: What?! Oh that's the worst part! I love memes.

FINN chuckles.

FINN: But you know those overused ones…they were so dumb.

ZAYDAY: The best thing has to be, no more bills, I know you all probably had a ton of student loans like me.

Everyone murmurs agreeance.

* * *

The group is following the trail and they see some tracking marks and some blood, they are getting close. They see a few draugars and BELLAMY is about to take his gun out FREYA puts her hand on it stopping him

FREYA: No, don't. It will draw more in.

She pulls her bow and she kills them all, it was only three, no big deal, they all are still a little impressed. Suddenly they hear moaning.

EMMA: Is it just another draugr?

NYSSA: I don't think so. I think it's JASPER

They keep going but they are walking even more carefully. They find JASPER tied up to a tree. There are a few revenants at the bottom of the tree trying to get to him and FREYA takes them out with her bow, ANYA then starts to run up to him and BELLAMY is right behind. ANYA falls and there is a pit of Draugars. BELLAMY grabs her by the arm and they share a look of intensity, she had threatened him he could just let her go, but he doesn't the others come to help him get her up.

FREYA: Are you okay?

ANYA: (looking at BELLAMY) Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get him down.

FELICITY: We need to hurry.

Suddenly a bear shows up.

FREYA: Not again.

BELLAMY pulls out his gun and he shoots it, twice, hitting it in kill shots both times.

BELLAMY: Now, we need to hurry.

They start working faster than ever to get him down.

* * *

TRY and his men are out in the woods. They have set up a small camp outside of campus. TYR is talking to two of his soldiers.

TYR: Spy on them, watch them. Report back to me, I need to know what they're planning before they do it. Do you understand me, LINCOLN…DONOHUE?

The soldier nods.

TYR: Good, this camp, TENNYSON and his people don't know about it, so I'm relying on this camp to stay hidden. No guns out here either. We don't need to draw the dead out here into the woods. Got it?

The soldier again nod.

TYR leaves on one of the trucks and heads back to campus.

* * *

They get back and it is night time MONTY goes to help bring JASPER in, he looks to FELICITY

MONTY: Is he still alive?

FELICITY: For now, I need OCTAVIA'S help, some boiled water and some strips of clothes, hurry.

BELLAMY and EMMA are dragging the bear and BELLAMY looks to everyone

BELLAMY: Who's hungry!

Everyone cheers for BELLAMY

The rest of the rescue group goes inside to help with JASPER.

FREYA: Is he going to be okay?

FELICITY: He's stable for the moment but we don't have the medicine we need, he isn't going to make it if we don't find some.

OCTAVIA looks to RAVEN and MONTY.

OCTAVIA: We need that radio to work now more than ever. This was a warning for us not to try and go back.

NYSSA: It's sick that's what it is.

* * *

We see TYR driving back to campus and we see him arrive and for the first time we have a look at the campus under new rule. We can see there is a fence around the perimeter of campus but we don't see any of our people. We just see TYR and his men and the dead outside the fence wanting to get in to eat the flesh inside. We see that part of the world is burning while others is overrun. Campus looks to be the only place safe for miles.


End file.
